Cass and Harry Black
by KMJeanne
Summary: Sirius still goes after Pettigrew, but thankfully someone makes sure he gets a trial! This story follows Cass, Sirius' daughter, and her sort-of-brother Harry throughout their Hogwarts years.
1. Preface

**Chapter 1: Preface**

 **xx**

Sirius still goes after Pettigrew, but thankfully someone makes sure he gets a trial! Follow Cass, Sirius' daughter, and her sort-of-brother Harry throughout their Hogwarts years.

 _A/N: This story begins in the Marauder's 7_ _th_ _year for storyline purposes. I feel this part is needed for a background of characters and their personalities. The ending of this chapter is much more rushed, as we all know essentially what happened._

 _Disclaimer: I like to assume I was a smart baby, but in 1997 at age three I was not having a book published. Unfortunately that means I am not Queen Rowling._

 _Important!: This story is rated T as of now. I don't want to have it moved to M, but there are certain situations I dealt with in life that I'm thinking about putting in. There won't be any gore or smut, but things will be referenced/mentioned having happened._

 **xx**

Sirius Black was someone who was known throughout Hogwarts for a few different reasons. First, he was the first in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor. Second, he was a member of the 'Marauders', a group of four Gryffindor pranksters. The final, and most important to some, was that he was every girls' dream.

Sirius was a tall, well-built, and extremely handsome man with fair skin. His black hair was long and lustrous, his eyes a striking grey, and overall he carried himself with confidence. He didn't believe in blood-purity or have a connection to the dark arts, unlike the rest of his family. It was these reasons any girl would say yes to a date, or a night, with Sirius Black.

 **xx**

"Every girl wants you Sirius but I still can't get Lily to take me seriously. And now we live in the same damn room because we're Head Boy and Girl! The year just started and it's our last here. Help your best friend out Padfoot," James Potter pleaded somewhat jokingly to his best friend. Sirius turned to the boy who was his brother in every way except blood and started to think. He wasn't sure what to say because he never did anything to get girls to follow him; they just did.

"Where's Evans now," Sirius asked, and when James shrugged he decided to grab the Marauder's Map. Pointing his wand at the blank parchment Sirius said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map._

Looking at the words that filled the once blank parchment caused Sirius to smile; he and the other Marauder's did an amazing work of magic with it. The map allowed the viewer to see every person's location within Hogwarts, so scanning for a dot that read 'Lily Evans' could have been difficult had Sirius not assumed she was in the library. And according to the map she was, sitting with someone named Alex Thompson.

"So, where is she? Probably the library if I had to guess," James said, putting down the snitch he had been playing with. When Sirius started to move the map away from James' reach he grabbed his wand. "Accio Marauder's Map."

"I'm hungry Prongs, want to get some food," Sirius tried to change the subject hoping James wouldn't look at the map, but it was too late.

"Who's Alex Thompson," James asked, but before Sirius could answer that he had no idea who the bloke was, James was already heading towards the door to leave for the library.

The walk from the head's dorm to the library was quick and the boys were walking fast, but that didn't stop many of the girls from waving to Sirius and batting their eyelashes.

Taking one last look at the map to see Lily's exact location, James pointed his wand and whispered _Mischief Managed_ , clearing the parchment so it was once again blank. While looking down James didn't notice he was about to crash into a bookshelf until two sets of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Thanks guys," James said when he looked up and saw it was his friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who stopped him from crashing. Turning to see why Sirius hadn't helped, his question was answered quickly when he noticed him flirting with a pretty blonde Hufflepuff.

"Moony, do you know who Alex Thompson is?"

Remus looked confused at his friend's question but nodded his head, "Why do you ask?"

" _Sirius_ and I," James began, putting emphasis on his friend's name so that he would come back to the group, "were looking for Lily and the map said she was with a bloke named Alex." The jealous look on his face made Remus burst into laughter, while Sirius and Peter looked at their hysterical friend questioningly. "Prongs, you…the map…," Remus was trying to explain his laughter, but he was having trouble articulating a full sentence.

"Sirius, let's go. Moony clearly doesn't want to help." James' anger caused Remus to laugh harder, so he stomped towards the far right corner where the map said Lily was. When he was three bookcases away he stopped, took a breath to calm himself down, then continued towards her table.

"Hey Evans," James said with a smile, running his hand through his messy black hair. Lily looked up with a slight grin. "Hello Potter, Sirius. What are you two doing here?"

James looked at his friend, not sure what to say. Hoping to save his friend, Sirius pulled out the chair in front of Lily and smirked. "Do we need to have a reason Lily? Maybe I just missed you." The girl sitting next to Lily laughed, causing him to look at her for the first time. She had brown hair that fell to the small of her back and eyes that were such a deep brown it was differentiate her iris from her pupils. Her nose was dainty and had a small stud on the right side. She wore mascara and somewhat-heavy black eyeliner as well as deep red lipstick. The lipstick emphasized her perfect lips and showcased her flawless teeth. Overall, she was gorgeous.

Grabbing her hand, Sirius kissed the back of it. "Hello beautiful. My name's Sirius. What's yours," he asked with a wink.

Lily smacked her head and apologized for her poor manners in not introducing everyone. "James, Sirius, this is Alex Thompson. She's in Gryffindor too, just a year below us. Alex, meet James Potter and Sirius Black."

Sirius and James now realized why Remus had been laughing earlier. James had been jealous over a sixth year girl.

 **xx**

That night the four boys sat in front of the fire in the lounge of the head's dormitories, drinking butterbeers and talking about the 'library incident'.

"So now that we know Alex is a girl, what do you think of her?" Sirius asked with a small mischievous grin.

"I always knew she was a girl," Remus pointed out. "She seems nice," Peter added.

"She seems okay I guess," James muttered, still slightly upset about how he almost embarrassed himself in front of Lily.

"You boys know that's not what he meant." A female voice caused them to turn their heads to the door. Alex stood at the entrance with a smirk on her face with a giggling Lily standing beside her. When the boys continued to stare, Alex turned to Lily and whispered something that sounded like _dolts_. The girls then made their way to Lily's bedroom, and as she closed the door Alex winked at the boys."

"I think I'm in love," Sirius chuckled.

 **xx**

A week later Alex cornered Sirius outside the Gryffindor common room. "Black, I don't know what you did, but I want to know how you did it." Sirius had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb just in case.

"Don't act like you don't know. How did you get Lily and James together?! I've been telling her to ask him out since the beginning of this term!" "Well Alex, it wasn't easy," Sirius laughed. Walking into the common room, Sirius found a couch for them to sit and told her what he did, how he did it and who he had to trick, then showed her the bruise on his hip from the book Lily threw at him when he walked in on them snogging.

 **xx**

The four best friends sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room talking and coming up with new pranks. "I'm going to ask Alex out. What do you guys think," Sirius asked suddenly. "I think you better get on it Padfoot, there she is," Moony said with a look across the room. Alex was almost at the exit when Sirius caught up to her.

"Hey Alex," Sirius called, getting the girl's attention and stopping her from leaving. "Hey Black. What's up?" Sirius smiled, one that he learned flustered many girls, and leaned casually against the wall. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and I don't have plans. Would you like to do something together?"

With a large smile on her face, Alex leaned up towards Sirius' cheek. After giving him a quick kiss that caused a shiver down his spine, she moved her hands to his hair and pulled his face towards hers. When her lips were a hairs-width from his she finally answered, "No."

Letting go of him, Alex turned towards the Marauder's and waved, then left. Sirius didn't move at first, not sure if he heard correctly. After another minute he made his way back to the table where his friends sat, all with identical grins. "Well…? What'd she say," Peter asked with a failed attempt at a wink when Sirius still hadn't spoken.

"She said no."

 **xx**

Sirius had never been rejected by a girl before, so he wasn't sure how to handle the situation with Alex. In fact, her turning him down made him want her even more. Over the next few weeks he tried a handful of methods to try and forget what occurred.

First, he pretended it never happened and tried to go about everyday life. Unfortunately, now that he knew who Alex was, she seemed to be everywhere. And because she was friends with Lily, who was now dating James, she seemed to be hanging out with his friends more often than not. Pretending wasn't working.

Next, he tried hooking up with a bunch of girls, not at the same time of course, to try and push her from his memory. Sirius was not someone who was against casual sex, but even he began to feel he was having too much. This lasted about ten days.

Finally, he tried to make her jealous by dating someone else. He chose to ask his friend Marlene McKinnon, a Gryffindor in his year and Lily's best friend, to be his girlfriend. Marlene was also a girl with whom he'd casually hooked up with every now and then for the last two years. Before he asked her publically though, he did pull her to the side to explain that he didn't want a real relationship, just to make Alex jealous. Sirius may have been a heartbreaker on occasion but he wasn't an asshole. Marlene agreed to be his 'girlfriend' on the condition that when they 'broke up', he would be the one getting dumped.

Sirius and Marlene would walk to their classes holding hands, go on dates in Hogsmeade, sit together in the great hall, cuddle (something he never did with any other girl) on the couches in the Gryffindor common room, and publically display their 'love' by snogging as frequently as they could. However, Alex never showed any signs of different feelings towards him.

After three weeks Sirius decided it wasn't worth it to continue the fake relationship. Marlene 'broke up' with him in the Gryffindor common room, telling him they needed to end their relationship because his heart wasn't fully devoted to her. The fact she didn't embarrass him in front of everyone staggered Sirius, but he was even more grateful to have Marlene as a friend.

A few days later Sirius was sitting by the black lake watching the sunrise, smoking a cigarette and using his wand to skip rocks across the water. His record had been twelve until a rock from his right side skipped sixteen times. He turned to see who joined him, and was shocked to see it was Alex. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun on top of her head and she wasn't wearing any makeup, and Sirius felt he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"Those things'll kill you," she said sitting next to him. "Got another?"

Sirius was still in shock and didn't trust his voice, so instead he just nodded his head and handed her the box. Alex took one and used her wand to light it, said thanks and turned her attention to the lake in front of them.

Sirius finally gathered enough courage to speak and, still looking at her, said, "I thought you just said you didn't like these?"

"I never said that. I said they can kill you," Alex chuckled. "Big difference." After a moment of somewhat uncomfortable silence, she continued, "I wanted you to know I thought it was really nice that you let Marlene be the one that ended your relationship. The fact she chose not to embarrass you shows what a good friend she is."

"Yeah, she is," Sirius replied, turning his attention to the rising sun. Then, after a moment of quietness, his brain put together everything she had just said. With a shocked look on his face he turned back to her and half shouted, "Wait, you knew it was fake?!"

Laughing at his confusion Alex turned her head to look at him. "Of course I knew. You may have only just noticed me Mr. Black, but I've known who you were for the past six years. You may be someone most of the girls at this school lust after, but Marlene was never one of them; at least not for anything serious."

Sirius continued to look at her with a puzzled expression, so she said, "It's not that I watched you, that'd be creepy. It's just…you have a reputation. You're known for never having a girlfriend, just someone for the day and, most likely, the night. Some girls are okay with that, and I don't judge those who do. That's just not who I am. But I didn't want to be one of those girl to you."

"But you wouldn't have!" Sirius yelled out before he realized how loud he had been. Slightly embarrassed he lowered his voice, "I don't know you Alex. I don't know what kind of girl you are. But you're cute." She began to interrupt, but he didn't stop speaking. "That's not the reason I asked you out though. I'll admit it's what caught my attention. I shouldn't have even said cute. You're hot if I'm being completely honest. Like, god damn look at her hot. The head turning, double take, making people drool kind of good looking. And that's what made me watch you. You are so much more than that though.

"You have a sense of humor and are smart. You seem to be sure of who you are, and confidence is an attractive feature. You are a great friend to Lily and I'm sure to your other friends too. You get along with my friends and-" Sirius' rant was cut off by Alex kissing him. It wasn't timid or unsure; she kissed him with passion and caused a shiver down his spine. As she began to pull her head away she took his lower lip into her mouth and gave it a bite before moving back and looking ahead at the lake with a smile.

"We should do that again sometime," she said with sincerity, and whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Sirius turning her back towards him and kissing her in a way he'd never kissed a girl before - he kissed her with the hope that they would be together, that she would be his and he hers. He kissed her with a passion that would one day become love.

 **xx**

 _January 17, 1978_ \- "I love you Alex." "I love you too Sirius."

 _June 24, 1978_ \- "Alex Jeanne Thompson, will you marry me?" "I wouldn't want to marry anyone else."

 _September 1, 1978_ \- "Your last year of school and I'm not there. What ever will you do?" "I'm head girl and you have a map of Hogwarts and how to sneak in. You really think I don't know I'll see you tonight?"

 _March 4, 1979_ \- "I'm pregnant." "You're pregnant…are you sure?" "I'm positive. Are you okay?" " I'm…I'm…I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! Where are the guys? Prongs! Moony! Wormtail! We're going to be parents!"

 _June 30, 1979_ \- "Congratulations graduate. Let's head home and celebrate."

 _September 2, 1979_ \- "The baby's almost out Alex, you're doing great. Just a few more pushes." "SIRIUS ORION BLACK WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER ONE!"

 _January 17, 1980_ \- "Two years ago today I told you I loved you. I had never said that to anyone else before. And somehow, I fall in love with you more every day. I love you forever Mrs. Black." "Sirius, I love you too. More than I think you'll ever know. But shut up. We only have about ten minutes until people start to wonder why the bride and groom aren't at their own reception."

 **xx**

 _November 1, 1981_

"What do you mean my husband is in Azkaban?!" Alex Black was furious. Her best friends James and Lily had been killed the day before and now her husband Sirius was in prison. What the hell was going on?

"Your husband is in prison for murdering twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew after disclosing Lily and James Potter's location to He Who Must Not Be Named. We found him in the street after blowing up Mr. Pettigrew, looking at the spot where he had just been standing. All that was left of the poor man was one of his fingers," said the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch. "He is where he deserves to be."

Furious could no longer describe Alex's anger; it had continued to escalate, but what Crouch just told her is what finally pushed her over the edge. "My husband would never align himself with Voldemort! You are scum for even suggesting such a thing," she screamed, causing Crouch to slowly back away in fear. "When is his trial? When will this shit show be over?"

The panic evident in his eyes betrayed his attempt to look assertive against the woman yelling at him. "Albus Dumbledore feels a trial is not necessary."

After smacking Crouch across the face Alex left, walking to the office of someone she knew would help her.

"Amelia? Are you here," Alex stuck her head into the dark office. Amelia Bones, one of her friends from Hogwarts, was currently working her way up in the DMLE. She had only been working in the ministry for a little under two years, but her skill and dedication towards her job helped her become the Senior Auror for one of the teams in that time; a position that normally took at _least_ five years to achieve.

After hearing a muffled noise that sounded slightly like _come in_ , Alex closed the door behind her, sat in one of the chairs in front of her friend's desk, and explained everything that Barty Crouch had just told her. Together the girls came up with a plan to get Sirius the trial he deserved to prove his innocence.

 **xx**

"The next case for the Wizengamot is the trial for Sirius Black."

A tall Auror with dark skin and colorful robes walked Sirius into the center of the courtroom. He placed him in a wooden chair that locked the prisoner's arms and legs. Sirius sat with a blank expression, looking forward at Barty Crouch who was sitting in one of the two seats in front of him.

"When the Chief Warlock is ready the trial may begin," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Auror who brought Sirius into the room. With that said Albus Dumbledore, the residing Chief Warlock and his former headmaster at Hogwarts, walked in and took his seat next to Crouch. "Sirius Orion Black you have been brought before the Wizengamot for your crimes committed this past 31st of October as well as being a Death Eater. How do you plead?" "Not guilty. Give me veritaserum. I'll tell you everything."

Most of the jury did not expect him to ask for the truth telling serum, instead assuming he'd try and blame the _imperious_ curse for his actions as many other wizards and witches who'd been accused of following Voldemort had.

Once the veritaserum was ingested Dumbledore began his questioning.

"Please state your full name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been one?"

"No."

"Do you now or have you ever supported Lord Voldemort and his actions?"

"No."

"Did you tell Voldemort where James and Lily Potter were hiding with their son Harry?"

"No. I didn't know their location, and even if I had I never would have betrayed them."

"Weren't you the Secret Keeper for the location?"

"I was going to be but they decided to switch to Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did they change Secret Keeper?"

"Your suggestion that I may be too obvious and to pick someone else caused them to rethink who should be the only one to know of their location. They felt your idea of using Peter made sense."

The courtroom broke out into whispers over this new information and Dumbledore began to sweat with nervousness.

"You knew Peter was the Secret Keeper?"

"Obviously."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"I didn't kill him."

"Then who did?"

"I don't believe he's dead."

"Then explain everything. What happened that day?"

"When I heard James and Lily died I went to go find Harry. They named me his godfather, so he is my responsibility. When I was leaving the remains of their house with Harry in my arms Hagrid came to me and told me you wanted Harry. I told him no, but when he insisted you needed Harry I handed him over and loaned Hagrid my motorbike so he could get to you quicker. That was when I decided to find Peter.

"I found him on a muggle street not too far from their house. I don't remember everything I said but when he asked what I would have done in his position I know I told him I would've died before I betrayed my best friends. I called him a traitor and a coward. Then he killed the twelve muggles who had seen us fighting and stopped to watch. I believe he then cut off his finger and fled."

The room had become so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That was when Crouch decided to take over the questioning.

"How could he have left? All that was found was his finger and no one has seen him."

"You were looking for the wrong thing."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"You were looking for Peter. You should've been looking for a rat."

"Is that supposed to be a joke? You need to remember you are on trial Mr. Black!"

"It is not a joke, I know I'm on trial, and I'm currently filled with veritaserum. I couldn't lie if I wanted to."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Crouch pressed on, "Why would he be a rat? Human transfiguration is very difficult to master, and based off of his N.E.W.T. scores I don't think Mr. Pettigrew would be capable of doing it."

"He's an animagus. We all are."

"We? Who is we? And that is not possible, there is no record of him registering as one."

"There's no record because we didn't register. In fourth year James, Peter and I decided to become animagi to help a friend who suffers with lycanthropy. James became a stag and I became a dog. This allowed us to stay with and help control him when he transformed without getting hurt. Peter became a rat. His small and nimble form allowed us to get past the Whomping Willow each month. If you look for a rat missing a toe, you'll find Peter."

Sirius' final statement caused an uproar in the courtroom and it took the jury almost no time at all to declare Sirius innocent. Alex was wrapped up in her husband's arms when she noticed Minerva McGonagall, their professor and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, trying to get their attention. Taking her husband's hand, the two followed her into an unoccupied office. The usually stern woman took one look at her old student and began to cry.

"I am so sorry, I should have done more," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I should have never let him take Harry."

Sirius let go of his wife's hand to hug the woman in front of him. "It's okay, I'm out now Minnie." Sirius hoped using the nickname the Marauder's came up with for her would make her laugh, and he was happy to see that it did. "Can you take us to Harry, please?"


	2. Year 1 Part 1

**Chapter 2: Year 1 Part 1**

 **xx**

 _A/N: In this story there are no horcruxes, just a bunch of ex-Death Eaters who want Harry dead._

 _A/N2: To prevent confusion, Cass and Harry consider and call each other brother and sister. Harry calls Sirius and Alex his parents, but not 'mom and dad'. This is because while the two did raise Harry, they didn't want him forget his true parents and what they had done to protect him._

 _A/N3: Just like the last chapter, this one will start off with more descriptions then fast forward through time quickly. This is to set the story in motion._

 _Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first_

 **xx**

For ten years Sirius Black lived in a beach house on Long Island, New York with his wife Alex, their daughter Cassiopeia, and his godson Harry Potter. Harry was treated as though he was their son, but to honor James and Lily the Black's never adopted him.

They moved to the states after Sirius was found innocent by the Wizengamot. The Black's and their friend Remus Lupin felt they needed to leave the English magical world after how they'd been treated; Sirius wasn't originally going to be given a trial and Remus, being a werewolf, wasn't offered the same opportunities as those who didn't suffer with lycanthropy. The mindset of American wizards was very different than the ones of those back home- Remus was able to work wherever he wanted as long as he was qualified for the position.

When Sirius and Alex decided to leave they knew they would have to return back to England once both kids were eleven so they could go to Hogwarts. And that day had come.

 _September 1, 1991_

Most of the wizards and witches on Platform 9¾ were looking for Harry Potter. After killing the most feared and evil wizard as a one year old he was left with his mother's sister by Dumbledore until his godfather was proven innocent against murder charges; the family left England and no one had seen them since.

Books were written about the wizarding world's hero Harry 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter and read to children as bedtime stories. Gossip columns wrote about potential 'Harry Spottings' and took guesses as to what he looked like today. The closest guess was that he was an exact replica of his late father. While his hair was black and untamable, and his face the same shape as James' had been, it was his eyes that ended their similarities. Unlike his father whose were hazel, Harry had emerald green eyes that were the exact same shade as his mother's. Harry also didn't wear glasses like James had; his eyesight had been awful like his father's until he was taken to a wizard optometrist where a quick spell was performed to give him perfect vision. The only thing written that was one hundred percent accurate was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, caused by the failed Avada Kedavra executed by the now dead Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Because everyone was busy looking for 'The Boy Who Lived' no one paid attention to a young girl with long, thick brown hair and large dark brown eyes pushing her trolley towards the Hogwarts Express. They also missed the second trolley directly next to hers moving on its own.

" _Your mom and I won't be going with you two to King's Cross today," Sirius said to the two kids in front of him. "We'd draw a crowd, and that's the last thing any of us want. We'll drop you off outside the station as soon as our portkey brings us to London, but then we're going to head home."_

" _So how're we going to get in there without people spotting me?" Harry looked at his godfather, confusion on his face. "It's not like we can apparate into the station, there are wards that prevent that. It's also illegal to aparate underage here. It's stupid rules like that that make me really miss New York."_

" _I think it's time to break out your dad's invisibility cloak," Cassiopeia said with a mischievous smile._

Once the two kids settled into a compartment Harry took off the cloak and used his wand to lock the door. The spell wasn't impossible to break, but no one under a third year would likely be able to get in.

"Let's call Sirius and Alex, let them know we're on board," Harry suggested, grabbing a mirror from his trunk. He took his wand and tapped the mirror once while saying his godfather's name. After a moment his reflection was no longer visible; instead Sirius and Alex's face popped up.

"Harry! That didn't take long," Alex said with a smile on her face. "I guess there weren't any problems?" "Nope. No one paid any attention to Cass."

Sirius began to laugh, "A one track mind those wizards have. Have a safe trip and give us a call tonight. I can't wait to hear my mini Marauders got into Gryffindor!"

A chorus of goodbyes and I love you were passed around before the call ended. Harry looked over to see his sister laying down on the bench across from him and gave her a curious look.

"What? It's not like we'll get much sleep tonight once everyone finds out you're _The Great Harry Potter_. You'll be hounded with questions about your life and I can almost guarantee girls will ask me what it was like living with you. I'll bet you some even ask about if there was something romantic between us. Doesn't matter that I say you're my brother because legally or by blood you aren't. Might as well get some sleep now."

Harry had never thought of that, so he decided to lie down too. "You make some good points Cass. But I'll take your bet. Ten galleons. No girl is going to ask about anything romantic between us. That's just weird."

"You're on," Cass said with a smirk, and within five minutes the two of them were asleep.

 **xx**

A loud banging on their compartment door woke them up. Looking at her watch that her dad gave her, magically set so no batteries were needed, Cass was surprised to see they had been asleep for a few hours, which meant the train would be pulling into Hogsmeade station in another hour or so. When the banging continued and a shout of "I know you're in there," came through the door Cass decided to unlock it, but not before throwing Harry's invisibility cloak over his head.

"Harry's not in here," she said when she ripped the door open. Two cute, identical freckled faces looked down at her with questioning looks.

"Harry? Who's Harry," the one on the right asked.

The one on the left looked inside their compartment for a moment before stepping back next to his brother and running his hand through his red hair. "Sorry, we were looking for our friend Lee. Thought he was in here. I'm George, this one here is my less attractive twin brother Fred."

Cass was pleasantly surprised they hadn't been looking for her brother. "Oh, well sorry but there's no one here."

"That was a nifty locking charm you had on the door," Fred began.

"Surprised a first year -"

"Which we assume you are considering we have never seen you before -"

"Can do that," George finished.

Harry could see Cass was beginning to get angry over the thought of someone doubting her magical ability and tried to hide his amused laughter. Unfortunately, he didn't do a very good job and a cough was heard by the three at the door.

"Well I can and I did. Bye," Cass said before slamming the door on the twins. Sighing and laying down again she looked at the place she knew her brother was sitting, whispered what an idiot he was, and decided to sleep until the train entered the station.

 **xx**

"Cassiopeia Black," Minerva McGonagall called into the Great Hall. She walked to the front of the room and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head. A small but strong voice began talking to her.

"Miss Black, I can tell you now you would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Now I just need to decide where you belong.

' _I'm not complaining, but why not Slytherin or Hufflepuff?'_ she mentally asked the hat.

"Though you are cunning and ambitious enough to be a Slytherin, I can see that in your heart you feel it would be betraying your father. Know that you would do well there and he wouldn't be upset, but it's not where you belong. As for Hufflepuff, you are a bit too mischievous for them."

Cass laughed at that, knowing it was true. She was as sneaky and rebellious as her father had been when he went to Hogwarts. Taking a chance she decided to ask, ' _If I have a choice, could I please be in Gryffindor?'_

"Your father asked me the same thing twenty years ago. You will do great things, just like him. So yes, I will put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted to the room, and the table to her left burst into applause. Walking to the table she noticed the two red-heads from the train watching her with grins on their faces. _'Fred and George, huh? This could be interesting.'_ No other first years had been sorted into Gryffindor yet, so Cass decided to sit towards the end of the table and wait for Harry to be sorted.

Gryffindor had gained five new students when Professor McGonagall called out the name everyone had been waiting to hear. Since no one had seen Harry at the train station there was speculation that he decided not to go to school.

The silence in the hall while Harry sat on the stool was deafening, but when the sorting hat yelled that he would be joining Gryffindor the Great Hall went berserk. Cass was so excited she hadn't realized her hair changed from its usual brown to black like Harry's.

"You morphed," he laughed, sitting down in the spot next to her.

Cass was a metamorphmagus and had a tutor back in New York who taught her how to control her changes. Under normal circumstances she did well, but sometimes if her emotions ran too high she would unconsciously alter some of her features. Embarrassed, she changed her hair back and hoped no one saw. Unbeknownst to Cass, the bushy haired brunette with buck teeth sitting across from her had.

The rest of the time spent in the Great Hall was filled with introductions, food and laughter. It wasn't until they made their way to the Gryffindor common room on the seventh floor that everyone realized how tired they were. Harry and Cass said goodnight and went up the staircases to their respective rooms.

The first thing Cass did when she entered her empty bedroom was claim the bed closest to the window. With all of the ambient light in New York it was tough to see the stars, but now that she was at Hogwarts they were bright and beautiful. Her roommates still hadn't come upstairs, so after changing into her pajamas she laid down on her bed and took out her mirror. She tapped it once with her wand while saying _dad_ and a moment later Sirius answered.

"Congratulations on joining the lions Soap!" Sirius yelled as soon as he answered and she smiled at his nickname for her. "Hey dad. How'd you know I got into the den? Is Harry on a call with mom?"

"Not anymore, but Pup called about two minutes ago. You girls take forever to get ready; if you had changed quicker you could've told me the good news yourself." Sirius chuckled at his own joke, but Cass' stern glare made him change the path his conversation had been headed. "Pup said the hat was torn between two houses for you both." Cass and Harry had spoken during dinner about how the hat debated him in Slytherin and her in Ravenclaw, so this wasn't new information for her.

"Yeah, the hat thought about putting me in Ravenclaw, but I asked to be a lion so here I am." Footsteps on the staircase by the door caught her attention so she decided to end the call for the night. "Dad, I'm going to get ready for bed; first day of classes tomorrow. If you think of any good pranks let me or Harry know. Gotta keep the legacy going!"

Sirius had been grinning before, but now his smile took up most of his face. "Anything to help ol' Minnie remember her favorite group of students. You head to bed, I'll call you or Pup later this week."

"I'll talk to you soon Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Soap. Sweet dreams."

Moving to put her mirror back in her trunk she noticed two of her three roommates staring at her. "Yes?"

Lavender Brown, a blonde girl with a somewhat annoying bubbly personality was the one who answered, "We have a few questions…if you don't mind?"

Cass looked between the two and then saw that her third roommate Hermione Granger, the girl with bushy hair, was looking at them as well. After an awkward moment of silence Padma Patil, a beautiful Indian girl with a similar personality to Lavender's, decided to speak.

"We had some questions about Harry. But who're 'Pup' and 'Soap'?"

The second part was easy enough, "Those are nicknames my dad gave Harry and me. My dad's an animagus, a dog to be exact, and so he's called Harry 'Pup' since he was born. He's his godfather and felt it was fitting. And 'Soap' is a name none of you are allowed to call me, just so we're clear." The look on her face told the other girls they needed to listen to her warning. "I couldn't pronounce my name when I was little, so I would call myself 'Cas-soap-pia', hence the nickname 'Soap'."

Cass hoped the long explanation and threat would be enough for the girls to forget they had wanted to ask her about Harry. That wasn't the case.

"Tell us about Harry!" Lavender's tone gave away how desperately she was to know about him, even though she was trying to act reserved. Sighing and knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, Cass asked what they wanted to know exactly.

Padma took over, sounding much calmer than Lavender had. "What was he like? Are you guys together? Have you ever kissed? You can't live with the savior of the wizarding world, especially when he's so cute, and not want to snog him senseless."

Cass wanted to throw up at the questions about the boy she considered her brother, but instead she just said, "Fun, no, gross, and yes you can in that order" while reaching for her mirror again. She tapped it once and said Harry's name, and once his face appeared all she said was, "You owe me ten galleons," before hanging up.

 **xx**

September 2nd was their first day of classes but also Cassiopeia's twelfth birthday. After taking a quick shower and putting on her uniform and robes she went to meet Harry in the common room. When she stepped off the last stair a chorus of "Happy birthday!" caused her to grin. She looked up and saw Harry standing with his four roommates, all of them smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Cass," Harry said while giving her a hug. "Your present will be here later; it's a surprise."

She looked at her brother and smirked, "Thanks, but I would've been fine with the money you owe me. You know I love winning a bet." The other boys looked at her questioningly but she just shrugged them off.

During the walk to the Great Hall Cass and the guys were formally introduced. There was Ron Weasley, a tall freckly red-head that she discovered was related to the twins she met on the train, Neville Longbottom, a quiet and chubby but extremely sweet brunet, Dean Thomas, a dark-skinned boy with kind eyes who was at least five inches taller than her, and Seamus Finningan, a sandy-haired guy with a thick Irish accent. The boys were all very nice, and Cass knew she had just made some great new friends.

Once the Great Hall was filled and breakfast began the owls entered to deliver the mail. Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snow-white owl, wasn't in the group but Toebald, Sirius' owl, was. He dropped a letter on Cass' plate and stole a piece of bacon before flying off. She was about to open it when Seamus said, "Look over there! That one's got a howler!"

Harry and Cass looked to see who the yelling letter would be sent to, but as soon as they recognized the owl Harry began to laugh. Once the howler was in front of Cass he nearly fell off his seat from laughing so hard, but everyone else was looking their way wondering what she had done to get in trouble in less than a day.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TWELVE! FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY I GOT US TICKETS TO SEE THE WEIRD SISTERS! IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING! I GOT THE OKAY TO TAKE YOU OUT OF SCHOOL THIS WEEKEND, JUST DON'T LET ANYONE KNOW. CRAP I HOPE THIS DOESN'T GO OFF IN THE GREAT HALL. IF IT DID THEN HI PORFESSORS! OKAY SO I'LL SEE YOU ON FRIDAY NIGHT. I LOVE YOU AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Every eye was staring at Cass to see what she would do, but no one had expected her to stand up and yell to Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff house, "I think Tonks misses you," before bursting into laughter herself.

When she and Harry calmed down they figured they should explain what just happened to their friends.

"When I saw the owl I knew it was from our cousin Tonks. That's her familiar, Lux," Harry said before beginning to eat his pancakes. Since his mouth was full, Cass continued, "Tonks is very…outgoing. She's almost like a big sister. But anyway, Tonks graduated last year; she was in Hufflepuff."

"That doesn't really explain why Harry was laughing before it went off though," Dean said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Harry looked at Cass for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase what he was going to say in a way that wouldn't cause any more questions being asked. "Tonks and Cass have something…similar, I guess would be the right word. It's something she came to visit us in New York for, actually. The girls spoke and on Tonks' recommendation decided to not bring up the…thing…at Hogwarts for a while. I thought she was going to yell about it and let everyone know. It's something she would accidentally do."

 **xx**

The first class of the day for the Gryffindors was transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. The group of the five first year boys and Cass got stuck on one of the moving staircases and ended up getting to class late. Ron looked around once they stepped through the door and, noticing Professor McGonagall wasn't in the room, took a deep breath and wheezed, "Don't worry, she isn't here. She won't even know we weren't on time."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Ron," Harry chuckled while Cass made her way towards the front of the classroom where a small gray tabby cat was sitting. She kneeled down and pet the cat before saying, "My dad says, quote, 'Tell dear ol' Minnie that Remus and I miss her. But don't say your mom misses her, I want her to think we're the only ones who care since she always seemed to like Alex more than us', end quote."

Cass stepped back and smiled while the rest of the class, excluding Harry, gasped in surprise when the cat transformed into their teacher. "That's because she never pulled pranks on me," McGonagall said with a small chuckle. "Now go take your seats so we can begin."

Once class started Cass took the letter from her dad out of her pocket; with all of the craziness at breakfast this morning she had almost forgotten about it. Since Harry was sitting at the same desk as her he leaned over so he could read it too.

 _Happy birthday Soap!_

 _Your mother and I weren't sure what to get you for your birthday this year, so instead we decided to do two things for you. First, I successfully begged and pleaded with Professor McGonagall to let you go to the concert this weekend. You're welcome. Second, when you go to your room later you'll see a tank on your desk. This part is from Harry. It's made with a featherlight charm so that transporting it will be easy. You can also change the design and temperature of it with a tap of your wand. It's the gift inside that's from your mom and me._

 _I know the Hogwarts rules state you can only bring a toad, cat or owl to school, but when have I ever followed the rules? I know you were upset that Harry was able to bring Hedwig and you couldn't bring Monty, so I fixed that. Technically since I dropped her off into your room (don't ask how) you didn't_ bring _her, so you can't get in trouble._

 _I know you and Monty will be happy to be together again, and I'm sure she'll be pleased to talk to Pup._

 _Your mother and I love you and are so proud of you. Happy birthday._

Cass' smile took over most of her face. She'd been angry when she found out she couldn't bring her familiar but Harry could bring his. This was becoming one of her best birthdays to date.

When Harry finished reading the letter he leaned over to whisper in his sister's ear, "I know you're worried about people finding out you're a metamorph, but just wait until they find out I can talk to snakes."

 **xx**

After transfiguration the Gryffindors walked to the court-yard for their flying lesson with Madame Hooch and the Slytherins. When they finally reached their destination Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin with pale blond hair and grey eyes, interrupted their conversation, "Surprised you showed up Potter. I thought you would have stayed in hiding."

Cass stepped in front of Harry so that she was in the annoying Slytherin's face and smirked. "Hi cousin. You may not want to threaten us. My dad is the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and could easily disinherit you and your family. Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out why he hasn't yet."

Malfoy scowled at her and turned away, mumbling under his breath how a blood traitor shouldn't be responsible for a family of purebloods.

" _When you get to school," Sirius started, looking at the two kids in front of him, "I can almost guarantee that your cousin Draco will try and intimidate you. His mother Narcissa was my cousin and followed the footsteps of almost every other member of the Black family. She married a man named Lucius Malfoy and together they followed Tom Riddle on his quest to rid the world of anyone who wasn't a pureblood. After being sorted into Gryffindor, running away from home, and associating with people who my family considered 'worthless' I was written off. My brother Regulus would have become the head of our family, but after he was killed for standing up to Voldemort the Black family magic took me back, as I was the only male left with the last name. Narcissa and Lucius have despised me since our days at Hogwarts, and I'm sure will pass that hatred down onto their son." Cass and Harry looked at each other, both wondering how Sirius could be so amazing having come from a family of awful people, not counting their Uncle Regulus and Aunt Andromeda, one of Narcissa's sisters who went and married a muggleborn named Ted Tonks, who also didn't believe in 'blood-purity' and was as sweet as could be._

Cass and Harry had been expecting an easy lesson, having been riding brooms since they were babies, but instead their class was filled with chaos. First, Neville lost control of his broom and crashed into the ground, fracturing his wrist and needing to be escorted to the hospital wing by Madame Hooch. Then Draco saw Neville's remembrall on the ground, a gift he received from his grandmother that morning due to his forgetfulness, and threatened to break it. After Harry threatened Malfoy they both ended up mounting their brooms, Draco to throw the remembrall as far as he could and Harry to catch it. Next, Harry dove straight to the ground and caught the ball before gently landing on the grass and throwing his arm up in victory. And finally, Professor McGonagall ended up having seen the entire thing and took Harry away from the class and to her office.

 **xx**

Cass sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall talking with Hermione to try and get the idea of Harry being expelled out of her mind. The two seemed to like each other more than their other dorm-mates and it had only been one day. The girls were so engrossed in conversation that Cass didn't realize her brother sat next to her until he flicked her ear.

"Asshole! What was that for?" she half-yelled, annoyed he was being a pest but happy to see he hadn't been expelled.

Harry looked a little to smug for Cass' liking, but before she could ask Harry what happened with McGonagall he turned to her and said, "Turns out we won't be starting quidditch together next year."

Ron's head popped up at the mention of quidditch and Hermione asked if his punishment was he couldn't use a broom the rest of the time he was at Hogwarts. Not many people heard what she asked though, because at the same time Cass looked at her brother with knowing wide eyes exclaiming, "She put you as seeker on the team!"

At Harry's nod she gave him a big hug, but was interrupted when an attractive boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes came over saying, "See Harry, I told you ladies love quidditch players."

Harry and Cass looked disgusted while Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville burst out into laughter. "That may be true mate," Seamus began when he began to calm down, "but I don't think that applies to sisters."

Harry and Cass glared at their friends before introducing everyone, "Ron, Nev, Dean, Seamus, Cass, this is Oliver Wood, fifth year and quidditch team captain. Oliver, meet my roommates and sister."

After talking for a bit Oliver left to go sit by his friends. The group of first years finished their lunches, then headed to charms.

 **xx**

Charms was taught by a small, half-goblin named Filius Flitwick, who was also the head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Flitwick had a squeaky voice and needed to stand on a pile of books to see over the podium, but was easily Cass' favorite professor so far. He was highly skilled in his craft and was impressed when she was able to levitate her feather on her first try.

"Now see here!" he squeaked causing everyone to look his way. "Miss Black has successfully performed _wingardium leviosa_ on her first try! Ten points to Gryffindor."

After charms the Gryffindors had their final class of the day. Potions was taught with the Slytherins by Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and hater of all things Black or Potter.

 _Sirius loved telling Cass and Harry stories of his time at Hogwarts and the pranks the Marauders pulled on unsuspecting students. Their favorite victim was Severus Snape, a Slytherin in their year._

" _Snape was a greasy git. He probably still is actually," Sirius chuckled while the two kids looked at him with bright eyes, waiting for his story to continue._

" _When Lily came to Hogwarts Snape was her friend. She easily made other friends, but Snivellus always came first. He hated James due to his crush on Lily, and me, Remus and Peter by association." The kids shuddered at the name of the man who killed Harry's parents before Sirius continued. "He was an easy target and definitely the most fun to anger. It wasn't until our fifth year that he and Lily had a falling out. He was quickly becoming interested in the dark arts and when Lily asked him why he called her a mudblood in front of his friends." The kids' anger was evident after hearing the derogatory term their future professor called someone who was supposedly his best friend._

" _His comment is actually what brought Lily and I together," Alex said with a smile. "I happened to overhear what he said and comforted her afterwards. Over the next two years our friendship grew, eventually becoming a friendship with the Marauders, and when James and Lily began dating during their seventh year his hatred for us grew even more. It was obvious he loved her, and the fact he 'lost' her to people he despised pushed him over the edge."_

Snape made his hatred for Cass and Harry evident from the moment he walked in. He asked them questions about things they hadn't learned yet, having only been their first class. He also took twenty points away from each of them saying, "Cassiopeia Black and Harry Potter, you clearly haven't paid any attention to what I've said today. Your porcupine quills needed to be cut into even pieces. Those are clearly _not_ the same size." Most of the Slytherins laughed at the misfortune of their rival house, but the Gryffindors' dislike of him was as equal as the porcupine quills had to be.

 **xx**

At dinner a large birthday cake appeared in front of Cass and her housemates sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. She was so overwhelmed with love she didn't even get embarrassed.

When the made it back to Gryffindor tower Cass ran up to her room to finally see Monty. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and her small green garden snake lying on the pillow next to her. It was truly her best birthday so far.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Every day after class Cass and Harry would do their homework together in the common room, sometimes joined by Hermione or Dean, before Harry went to quidditch practice. Some days Cass would go down to watch her brother while others she would plan new pranks.

During their astronomy lesson one Friday in the beginning of October Cass looked at the grounds of Hogwarts in awe. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was and how lucky she was to go there. While looking for the Gryffindor tower she noticed the Ravenclaw tower was slightly taller than theirs.

' _Well we can't have that'_ Cass thought with a smirk while making plans for the next day.

 **xx**

Saturday morning Cass woke to Monty hissing in her face for food. She smiled as she placed him in his tank with a mouse for him to eat. After taking a long hot shower she put on a pair of black leggings and her favorite red flannel. While lacing up her high-top black converse Hermione came over and sat on her trunk.

"You're a metamorphmagus," she whispered and Cass looked at her with wide eyes.

"How…how did you know?" she asked, the fear of someone finding out her secret evident in her voice. Hermione looked at her with a small smile and simply said, "You're hair just turned red."

Quickly changing her hair back to its natural brown she looked at her new friend and begged her not to tell anyone. Hermione nodded before asking, "Why don't you want anyone to know? And what made it change just now? The last time I saw that was when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor."

Cass was surprised at how long Hermione had known her secret without saying anything. She took a deep breath and figured she may as well answer her new friend's questions.

"I'm usually really good at not unconsciously changing, but sometimes when my emotions run high or low it happens without my realizing it. I'm about to make sure everyone knows Gryffindor is the best house, which I guess is why it turned red." She looked down at her feet before continuing with what was the harder answer, "The reason I'm keeping it a secret is my cousin Tonks. Harry only knows she suggested I don't tell people, but he doesn't know why. She's a metamorph too, but didn't hide it when she started Hogwarts. At first people thought it was cool, but over time they started taking advantage of her, boys especially. It seemed every guy she dated wanted her to turn into someone else- their unobtainable crush, a celebrity, etcetera, etcetera. It took away a lot of her confidence and trust. I don't want that happen to me."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond at first, so instead she gave her a hug. When the girls separated she looked Cass in the eye, "That makes sense. But you aren't your cousin. She's warned you, so you know what can happen. Instead of being afraid, you should be proud of your talent. If you want it be a secret I won't tell anyone, but I think you should just be yourself. Besides, you're tough and I can't see you allowing anyone take advantage of you."

Cass thought about what Hermione said during her walk to the quidditch pitch to watch Harry's practice. She had made a few good points and Cass knew she could handle her own, but also knew she didn't need to with Harry and Hermione by her side.

Once she arrived at the pitch she said hello to the team, having become friends with them since Harry joined. Oliver played keeper and was the only fifth year, and also was by far the most attractive. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, two of the chasers, and the Weasley twins who played beaters were all third years. The other chaser was a second year named Katie Bell, and Harry as seeker rounded out the seven player team.

As usual when watching their practices Cass sat in the bleachers with Lee Jordan, a dark skinned third year with dreadlocks who was the quidditch match commentator, as well as the Weasley twins' best friend.

When practice ended Cass ran down the bleachers to Harry, giving him some tips on how to pull out of a dive cleaner before taking a small flag out of her pocket and grabbing Harry's broom, a Nimbus 2000 given as a gift by Sirius and Alex.

"What d'ya need his broom for?" one of the twins asked after noticing her walking back to the castle. She turned around to see who asked the question and jogged back to the group with a smirk.

"Well Fred, I'm about to make sure everyone knows Gryffindor is the best house." Her vague answer confused the team, and as she was once again walking away Fred realized she had known which twin he was. Running to catch up with her he grabbed her arm and spun her so she'd face him, then looked her in the eye. "How'd you know I was Fred and not George? Even our mom has trouble figuring out who's who."

"I pay attention," and with a wink she continued her journey toward the castle while Fred stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Cass had just mounted Harry's broom when the others caught up to her. "Be right back," she called with a wave, then made her way up to the top of Gryffindor tower. Once there she used her wand to enlarge the flag and stuck it on top of the tower with a charm her mother taught her that couldn't be undone by anyone except the caster. The five foot pole sticking out of the castle was enough to draw attention, but it was what the flag read that caused the team to laugh: **'Gryffindor** _ **tops**_ **the other houses!'**

That night at dinner the topic of conversation for everyone in the building was the mysterious flag that ended up on top of Gryffindor tower. The professors tried to remove it but were unsuccessful, and people wondered who pulled it off. Cass and the team acted as though they had no idea who did it, but a look from McGonagall let her know that their head of house knew that she was now dealing with a new era of Marauders. The best part was that she didn't seem upset about it.

Over the month of October Professor Snape seemed to become meaner to Cass and Harry, but it was their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Quirinus Quirrell that made them feel uncomfortable. They weren't sure why, but he seemed to act strange when he was around Harry. The two decided not to think too much about it, hoping it was all in their heads.

 **xx**

Halloween was a tough day for Harry being the ten year anniversary of his parents' death. Professor McGonagall allowed Harry and Cass to skip their classes for the day, explaining that family and loved ones were more important than one day of missed lessons.

 **xx**

The first quidditch match of the year was that Saturday, November 2nd. Harry was a little nervous playing against the Slytherins but after a lecture from Cass about how that was stupid because he was a great seeker and could easily 'beat their asses, those dumb jerks', Harry felt much better and was ready to win.

The game was going great for the first half-hour with Gryffindor in the lead by forty points when Harry's broom started to fly out of control. Having an idea about who was doing this to her brother Cass grabbed the omnioculars from Seamus and looked to the Slytherin side of the pitch. Once she saw Professor Snape staring at Harry's broom while whispering an incantation she shot out of her seat and ignored her friends questioning calls while she ran to the Slytherin bleachers. Quietly walking beneath her professor's seat she conjured a small flame and set the edge of his robes on fire. When he finally noticed his burning robes he jumped up, crashing into Draco and his friends, as well as Professor Quirrell and Argus Filch, the rude and nasty caretaker of the castle. By the time Cass made it back to her seat Harry had just caught the snitch in his mouth, ending and winning the game with a score of 290-70.

By the end of November Gryffindor had won all three of their games, one against each house. The weather was quickly getting colder, Cass was becoming closer friends with Harry's roommates, and Hermione was getting frantic about revising for their midterms.

The first day of December brought a snowstorm and since it landed on a Sunday the kids went outside to play. After a snowball fight that Cass lost when Dean poured snow down her jacket the group went to their common room to warm up by the fire with hot chocolate. After returning from their rooms in dry clothes and blankets the five first year boys and Cass sat on the couches and chairs talking.

Cass and Harry had just finished telling the other boys about Cass being the one to put the pole on top of the tower when Fred and George came over.

"Bloody brilliant it was," George said with a large smile. "Didn't know she had it in her."

Fred gave a small chuckle and said, "You're a troublemaker Cass. I like it. Now move over Dean, lemme sit." Being pushed out of his seat Dean looked for another place to sit. Since every spot was taken he walked over to the chair Cass was sitting in, picked her up, sat down, then put her back down on his lap, "There we go. Hope I'm somewhat comfortable Cass."

She never had problems being around boys, especially since she was more a tomboy than a girly-girl, but all of the attention from guys she considered good looking embarrassed her, and before she realized it her hair turned red.

"No way! You're a metamorphmagus," Ron yelled, getting the attention of almost everyone else in the common room. Cass tried to get up so that she could hide in her room but Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from moving, "I don't think so missy. You have some explaining to do."

So Cass stayed in Dean's lap and told them about being a metamorph and her lessons to control it, but how sometimes when her emotions ran high she lost control. She also told them, in not as much detail as she had with Hermione, why she decided not to tell anyone- someone she loved was used by others who wanted her to look a certain way.

Seamus was the first one to speak after her revelation, "Is your brown hair and big brown eyes the real you, or a morphed you?"

Slightly taken aback by his question and nervous about what his response to her answer would be she looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Yeah, that's me."

Dean gave her a reassuring hug before Seamus said in the most sincere voice she'd ever heard him use, "Don' be embarrassed lass, you're beautiful."

 **xx**

The night by the fire created a stronger friendship between those involved, which was important because the moment she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast most eyes turned to look at her. Their stares were based on curiosity, and if Cass and the guys hadn't discussed everyone finding out being a possibility she may have changed right there. Once the friends were seated and began eating the chatter in the Great Hall returned to its usual high volume.

"How do you think the whole school knows already?" Neville asked after a moment of silence, "We only found out last night."

Cass had an idea as to who would've told her secret, but she chose to remain silent in case she was wrong. Unfortunately for her, her friends put together that her lack of response meant she knew something. Harry's eyes widened at what he believed was his sisters train of thought, "You think Hermione told?"

The boys looked intently at her until she spoke, "No, not Hermione. She actually figured it out on the first day. She would have said something before today."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, happy to hear that someone Cass considered a good friend hadn't betrayed her. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he _almost_ missed her quick glance down the table.

"Are you serious," Harry whispered, and when the other boys looked at him curiously he nodded his head towards who Cass, and now he, believed were the gossipers.

"Why would Lavender and Parvati say anything about you? You guys barely speak."

Cass chuckled at Ron's naivety, "They're girls who have nothing better to do than sit around and talk about boys. The other day Hermione and I had to put a silencing charm around my bed while we were studying because they kept going on and on and _on_ about how _'he's so cute'_ and _'I bet he'd be a great kisser'_ and-"

Cass quickly stopped her rambling before she said too much. She may not like the girls but it didn't mean she had to be a gossip just like they were. However, her thought process wasn't shared by the boys, and after being goaded into finishing what she was saying she huffed, "And they talked about how Hermione was a 'bushy-haired know-it-all' and I'm someone people only hang out with to get close to Harry. I'm too boring and boyish to hang out with some of the cutest Gryffindors. Their words, not mine."

Ron still couldn't understand why those factors, which he made sure she knew weren't true, would be enough to tell the entire school she had a rare ability that she was clearly trying to hide.

Cass turned her head to the left for a moment, looking at Hermione studying with books spread out around the table, before saying, "Hermione told me this morning that Lavender has a thing for Dean. The girls saw you pick me up and put me on your lap. I guess they feel this is their way of getting back at me. And before you ask Ron- it's not a good reason."

The boys spoke it over and decided the best way to handle the girls' childish behavior was with more childish behavior. For the rest of the day at least one of the guys was holding Cass' hand, and before she went to bed that night they gave the back of her hand a kiss in front of the occupants of the Gryffindor common room. The only ones not to were Harry, who instead gave her a hug goodnight, and Dean, who also gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "I know you won't read into this, but let's end the night on a high note," before kissing her cheek and following his friends up the stairs to their dorm room.

Midterms were held from December 9th to December 13th. Cass, Harry and Dean felt confident in their scores while Seamus and Ron were convinced the received at least two 'trolls'. Neville was somewhere in the middle; he didn't believe he did wonderfully but also believed he didn't fail.

Now that the tests were over Cass was finally able to pull Hermione away from her books so that she could hang out with and officially meet her other friends. They instantly clicked and spent the next few days getting to know each other, having snow ball fights and ice-skating on the Black Lake before separating for winter holiday.

 **xx**

On the 18th, the day before the Hogwarts Express would take them home, Cass and Harry surprised their friends with early Christmas presents.

"Don't think I'm not grateful," Ron started with a strange look on his face, "But why did you get us each two mirrors?"

Harry smiled at his friend before explaining, "Those mirrors are charmed to make calls. The smaller ones can hold one conversation, but the one that's a little bigger than your hand can hold seven calls at once so that we can all talk together."

Cass knew her friends, other than Hermione, were still slightly confused so she decided to show them how it worked. Lifting her wand and tapping the compact mirror she said Hermione's name. Hermione's mirror began to vibrate and as soon as she opened her compact their faces appeared on the others mirror. She then closed the compact and lifted up the other mirror. Calling Hermione the same way she had the first time she waited until she answered before tapping the mirror again and saying Seamus' name. Seamus' mirror then began to vibrate and once he verbally accepted the call both girls' faces appeared where his once had.

"Wicked," Ron screamed, making some heads turn their way and the friends to burst into laughter.

 **xx**

The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was both exciting and sad. The Gryffindors were sad to leave their friends but happy to see their families. Harry and Cass were excited for a different reason though- because they were dropped off at King's Cross right after arriving in London they never had a chance to see their new home. Sirius had told them Grimmauld Place was run down, gross, decrepit and filled with bad memories but would be beautiful by the time they came home for Christmas holiday.

When the train pulled into the station the friends said goodbye to each other before going to their respective families. After hugging their parents Cass looked to her brother with a smirk and said, "I call the top floor!" before running through the barrier into the muggle world.


	3. Year 1 Part 2

**Chapter 3: Year 1 Part 2**

 **xx**

 _A/N: Keep in mind the kids are only 11 and 12 at this point._

 _My full name has the letters J, K, R, L, I, & N in it, but not an O, W, or G. Unfortunately that removes the possibility of me being J.K. Rowling._

 **xx**

During the trip back to school on the Hogwarts Express the Gryffindor first years, not including Parvati and Lavender, sat together and told the others what they did during their break. They spoke almost each day through the mirrors, but there was something different about telling a great story in person.

Hermione had her teeth filed down by her dentist parents so that they were no longer so large. Neville convinced his grandmother – with McGonagall's backing – to buy him his own wand, as opposed to using the one that was once his father's. Dean got tickets for Christmas to see his favorite soccer team, West Ham United. He and Harry then spent twenty minutes fighting over whether it's called soccer or football. Ron spent part of the break at the dragon reserve in Romania that Charlie, one of his older brothers, works at. Seamus saw his first boob. Cass and Harry finally saw their new home and were able to renovate their rooms however they wanted using magic; since the house was under a fidelius charm the Ministry for Magic couldn't trace if or where there was underage magic being used.

When the train pulled into the station the friends ran to the carriages and squeezed into one, excitedly looking to the beautiful castle they would once again call home. The fact the carriage was only meant to hold four people wasn't even noticed in all of their excitement.

The welcome back feast in the Great Hall was loud with laughter and conversations between friends who hadn't seen each other in weeks. Cass, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Hermione sat together towards the end of the table closest to the main doors- there were two reasons for this. The first was so when the feast was over they wouldn't be stuck in the crowd of students trying to leave; this ended up proving itself a smart idea when Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in their year, ended up breaking his ankle from the stampede. An easy fix by the matron Madame Pomfrey, but skele-gro was a nasty potion to swallow. The second reason was to make a quick escape.

 _Sirius stuck his head around the door frame to spy on the kids. They had been busy brewing something for a majority of the holiday but were remaining secretive about it. He tried to give them their space but now his curiosity had gotten the better of him_

" _What are you guys making?"_

 _Sirius' question caused them to jump, almost knocking over the cauldron in the process._

" _What the heck Dad!" Cass yelled. She hated being snuck up on, which Sirius knew and continued to do anyway. At his laughter she gave him a death glare and went back to stirring the potion._

" _Remember we told you about those girls, Padfoot? The ones who told Cass' secret to everyone," Harry asked. Once Sirius nodded his head Harry continued, "We decided to get back at them. What kind of Mini Marauders would we be if we didn't‽"_

 _Sirius looked in awe at the work his kids were doing; he and his friends would not have been able to brew a potion that appeared so complex, considering all of the ingredients on the table and the amount of time they'd been working on it, at only eleven and twelve years old. "So what's it do?"_

 _Cass took a break from stirring to answer her father, "They felt the need to tell everyone I can change my hair color, so I'm going to change theirs. They're extremely shallow so this should bother them enough. It really should've been an easy potion but we didn't have any lacewing flies, so we had to improvise."_

 _A wicked gleam appeared in Sirius' eye, "Why only one color? Let's give them the full metamorphmagus experience,"_

On the train Cass had recruited Fred and George Weasley to distract Parvati and Lavender during dinner while Lee would pour three drops of the potion into each of their drinks. The boys were more than happy to help, even before they knew the rest of the prank.

After hearing a girlish scream and getting the signal from the twins that theirs and Lee's part of the plan was complete Harry looked to Dean, Ron, Seamus, Cass and Hermione - it was up to them now.

"I can't believe you're-" Ron started to bellow before Cass threw a hand over his mouth. "Ron, stop shouting our secrets! We don't need everyone knowing about the two of us."

"They're looking," Hermione whispered before gasping in an over exaggerated manor. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! When did this happen?"

Cass looked slightly to her left and saw that Parvati and Lavender were watching the group and trying to listen for any new gossip. She grabbed Dean's hand and linked their fingers together before placing their hands on the table with a slight _thud._

"What about Lavender?" Hermione stage whispered, leaning across the table to be closer to the 'couple', "I thought she and Dean were together. At least that's what she says."

Dean stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face, "No way. She talks about other people way too much. Definitely not attractive." He then leaned over and gave Cass a kiss on her cheek, which wasn't scripted but greatly enjoyed.

Using his kiss as an excuse to look back over at her roommates she saw Lavender's hair begin to turn a bright red that rivaled the shade on her face. Trying to hold in her laughter she gave a subtle nod to Seamus.

Seamus was used to explosions - he caused many during class - but was nervous about attempting to use a spell he was pretty sure was fake. Taking a deep breath in, he pointed his wand to his goblet, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!"

His cup blew up into a cloud of smoke, taking off his eyebrows in the process. The explosion wasn't loud but did grab the attention of a majority of the Gryffindor students. While everyone was laughing - Cass was thankful she didn't have to hold it in this time - Parvati and Lavender's hair turned a bright orange.

As the students started to calm down and return to their food, Neville, who was sitting next to Parvati, turned to the two girls exclaiming, "I didn't know you guys were metamorphmaguses too!"

Lavender looked at him with curious eyes before noticing Parvati's hair.

"Your hair!"

"Yours too! This shade looks so bad with my skin tone!"

A new round of laughter picked up once those sitting nearby noticed the girls' hair had turned into an unattractive shade of orange, but as soon as the laughter began their hair turned a near white blonde, matching their flushed skin, due to embarrassment.

While the girls were complaining and crying Cass saw Professor McGonagall begin to make her way towards their end of the table.

"Fred! Now," Cass called and as soon as the words passed her lips a cloud of black fog hovered around the students. Using this as a cover the friends left the Great Hall, along with the quidditch team and Lee - it would've been too obvious if only the first years ran out. Thanks to the smoke a few Ravenclaws from the table next to theirs left as well.

Reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the group believed they had gotten away with their prank until a stern Scottish voice spoke, "Miss Black, Mister Potter. Follow me."

Once the three arrived at Professor McGonagall's office she told them to take a seat in the chairs facing her desk before taking her own.

"I don't want to hear it," she began, noticing Harry and Cass were getting ready to speak. "I know a Marauder prank when I see one. Your fathers did something similar to this at one time to help defend Remus." When she said this a small smile began to grace her lips, but as quickly as it came it left. "Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. You are dismissed."

Walking back to the common room Harry turned to his sister and whispered, "Sirius'll be jealous. He said they lost fifty _each_."

January 11, 1992 was the first full day back at school and also happened to fall on a snowy Saturday. After eating breakfast the friends went outside to have a snowball fight and ice-skate on the frozen lake. Fred and George had joined them at first but ended up leaving to charm snowballs to hit their most hated professors, Snape and Quirrell, on the back of their heads. Both professors looked to Harry first, assuming he had been the culprit. Harry and Cass expected Snape to think that - after all he hated their parents and them by association. It was Professor Quirrell's look of anger that was confusing. The man had acted strange with Harry throughout the previous semester, but as Christmas break approached he seemed to back off. Now it appeared he'd be back to treating him in the same unexplainably bizarre and uncomfortable way he had last term.

 **xx**

Quidditch wasn't played during the months of January and February due to the weather so the friends, under Hermione's orders, used the time that would have gone to games or practices to study.

"Hermioneeee," Cass whined, "Can't we take a break? I have to pee."

Hermione glared at the guys for sniggering, mumbling what sounded like 'stupid immature boys', before turning towards her best friend and nodding.

As Cass exited the bathroom located in her dorm room she decided to bring Monty with her. Harry told her a few months prior Seamus was afraid of snakes, so she hoped he could cause some excitement; writing essays for Professor Snape's class could only be tolerated for so long.

It took almost a full minute after Cass sat back down for Seamus to notice the small snake sliding around her arm, but once he did he made sure the entire common room was aware.

"Oh feck Cass there's a snake. It's on you. Shite. Shite shite shite it's comin' this way."

Harry gently scooped up Monty and placed him on his own shoulder, "Guys, this is Monty, Cass' familiar."

Dean looked at Seamus with an amused expression, "Mate, it's a tiny snake. Nothing to be scared of." He then turned to Cass, "He's your familiar? It looks like he's a regular garden snake."

As Cass was about to explain to Dean that he was bred by a wizard in New York a strange hissing noise came from Harry's direction. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, except for Cass who asked, "What did he say?"

Ignoring the others, Harry looked at his sister with a serious expression, "He's talking about a stone. It's apparently an important one and is hidden here in Hogwarts in a blocked off corridor on the third floor. The stone can extend life and was made by someone named Flamel. Overheard a conversation between two people today when he went on a trip around the castle. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Hermione was the first to recover from her shock, "Would it per chance be the Philosopher's Stone created by Nicolas Flamel?"

When Monty began to hiss again Ron was brought back to the present and shouted, "You're a pars-" but a hand slapped over his mouth prevented him from finishing his sentence.

"Yes Ron," Cass whispered, "Harry's a parselmouth. It's not anything he's ashamed of, but let him tell people. Please stop screaming our secrets to the room."

Ron began to apologize but Harry put his hand up to stop him from talking. "Its fine Ron, you weren't doing it on purpose. But yeah Hermione, that's the guy."

 **xx**

The friends spent the rest of the week trying to figure out who was hoping to gain eternal life. Harry and Cass both had a feeling it was Professor Snape.

" _I can't believe he is going to teach our children," Alex sighed to her husband, "He worked for that maniac who, might I remind you, killed our friends! I thought Dumbledore would have listened to us and removed him from his post."_

 _Cass and Harry hid outside under an open window listening to the conversation they were just told wasn't for their ears._

 _Sirius pulled Alex in for a hug. "I don't get it either love- why he has the job that is. No offense but did you honestly believe Dumbledore would be any help? He wanted me thrown in Azkaban to save his own ass. What Dumbledore is playing at I have no fucking idea, but he better hope Snape doesn't try to pull anything. I just don't understand why a man with a dark mark can teach children. Voldemort wanted to live forever- he told people they could too if they followed him. But Snivellus won't live to see Christmas if he touches our kids. I swear it."_

Wanting to prove their hunch was correct, the siblings spent one weekend watching the door to the corridor from under Harry's invisibility cloak. They thought it was a lost cause at first but finally, that Sunday Snape, unbeknown to him, passed by the kids, looked around to see if anyone was nearby, and then slid behind the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

That was all the proof they needed.

 **xx**

"Professor Flitwick, may I speak to you about something?"

The small Professor looked up at his top student, "Of course Miss Black, I'm always here to help. Though, might I say, you don't need any for this class. Your skill level is far beyond any other first year."

Cass blushed at the compliment, "Thank you Sir. This is my favorite subject so I'm happy to hear I'm doing well.

"The thing is…uhm, what I wanted to talk to you about is something I'm hoping you can keep between just me and you." Flitwick looked a little concerned so Cass quickly added, "I trust you most Sir. I wasn't sure who else I could speak to."

Touched by her faith in him Flitwick promised that, so long as there wasn't a student in any danger, he would keep her secret. So Cass told him everything; Harry being a parselmouth, who they suspected wanted the stone, the conversation she and Harry had heard between their parents, and the night they saw Snape sneaking in the corridor.

The first two weeks of February a snowstorm to rival all other storms hit the Hogwarts grounds. For safety reasons students were forbidden to leave the castle, and any class typically held outdoors – herbology, astronomy and flying – were cancelled.

"Class is cancelled, Mione, so stop trying to get us to do school work," Ron groaned. "Can't we do anything else?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a calming breath before turning to him, "I've already told you, _Ronald_ , that studying for our final exams is important. We have the free time now, so we should study."

Harry looked at the two bickering and chuckled under his breath, "They're going to kill each other one of these days."

"That sure would piss off our mum."

Harry jumped at the unexpected response. Turning his head he saw that George - or maybe it was Fred - had just jumped into the seat next to him on the sofa. As he was about to ask where he had come from a slam from the other side of the common room grabbed almost everyone in attendances attention.

Cass stomped through the room with a vicious look on her face. "I'll be in your room!" she screamed to no one in particular but Harry knew she meant his and the other first year boys'. Quickly jumping out of his seat when another door was slammed shut he ignored the Weasley twin's questioning look and took the steps to his room two at a time.

"What happened Cass? And why are we in my room?"

Cass growled before sitting on Neville's bed, "We can't be in my room. Boys can't get up the staircase and anyway I don't want to deal with the eavesdropping numbskulls I'm forced to live with."

Harry knew better than to interrupt Cass when she was angry so he waited for her to continue, assuming she had more to say. She did.

"I just don't get it Harry! Aren't teachers supposed to look out for us? Aren't they supposed to make sure we're safe? Apparently not here!

"I was speaking with Flitwick. He's been keeping an eye on Snape for me. Apparently Snape went back to the corridor last night but Professor Quirrell was already trying to get in. Dumbass couldn't unlock the door. I mean, are we wizards or not? Alohomora is an easy spell. And this guy is supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves.

"Well guess who is trying to steal the stone? C'mon Harry, guess."

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Cass continuing her rant.

"Not Snape! The greasy git was trying to stop Quirrell! And Flitwick heard them arguing about 'taking care of that kid' so he went to Dumbledore and guess what _he_ said. That old idiot told him he must have been tired and hearing things!"

Harry didn't know what to say at first, so instead he sat there looking at his sister with wide eyes. When she still hadn't spoken after a few minutes he uttered, "Dumbledore is doing nothing?"

Cass moved to sit next to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Harry," she mumbled, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes, "Neither of them like you. What if you're 'that kid'?"

 **xx**

In the days following Flitwick discussion with Cass the siblings became more cautious around their two most despised teachers but nothing seemed to change. Potions class was still torture for Harry especially and DADA continued to be taught in a way that made Quirrell seem like an incompetent professor.

Without allowing their guard to drop completely, the two decided to try and focus on all of their classes again. After all, final exams were taking place in just over three months and, according to Hermione, that was barely enough time to learn the new material _and_ revise.

March 7th brought the first quidditch game of the 1992 year, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Harry sat with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team on the bleachers so they could study the teams' techniques, while Cass sat with the other first year Gryffindors. Parvati and Lavender had been uncharacteristically nice to Cass and Hermione, most likely out of fear of another prank, so they were sitting with the group as well.

The game was intense. The Slytherin beaters were ruthless and made a few illegal hits when Madame Hooch was facing the other way, but the Hufflepuff chasers were too quick for any bludgers to hurt them.

There were a few occasions where Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff who was the team's captain and seeker, would spot the snitch and dive for it, but each time he was intercepted by a bludger being shot towards his head.

After an hour had passed Cedric spotted the snitch for the fourth time and was rocketing upwards to grab it. The entire crowd was so focused on watching him that no one saw the bludger originally aimed for Cedric change its course until it made contact with Harry's shoulder.

 **xx**

"I don't understand how a bludger can change its course mid-air, hit my brother so his shoulder snaps in half, _just missing his head_ , and Dumbledore feels that there's no need to investigate? What is this bullshit‽" Cass was sitting next to a sleeping Harry's bed in the infirmary, livid.

"I'm sorry Miss Black," Madame Pomfrey began was some concern evident in her voice, "But if _Professor_ Dumbledore feels there is no need to look into this we need to trust him. It may have just been an accident after all."

When the matron left the two alone a few moments later Cass began cursing Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrell under her breath.

"Don't worry Harry," she whispered before standing up to leave for her own bed, "We'll figure out what's going on."

One week later the Gryffindors had their match against the Ravenclaws. Oliver Wood was even more intense than usual, and that was saying something.

The team was in the locker room changing into their gear when Cass stormed in, slamming the door in the process.

"Oi! You can't be in here!"

Cass' glare was deadly, "Shut up Oliver. This is important."

Fred sauntered over to her, clad in only his boxers and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Sweetheart, if you really wanted to see me undressing you only had to ask."

Cass aimed her stare at him but he didn't react or move, so she resorted to punching him in the stomach. While Fred was hunched over in pain and George was laughing she stomped to the bench in the center of the room and stood on it.

"Snape is the referee for this game. Just thought you should know."

 **xx**

Cass wasn't sure if Snape being the ref for the game made her more or less anxious. On one hand, he was on the pitch, near her brother, with a perfect unobstructed view of him. On the other, he was on the pitch, where anyone could see him.

Any nervousness was easily forgotten and turned to rage though when he called six unnecessary penalties against Gryffindor in the first fifteen minutes.

However, when the seventh penalty was made against Harry for 'flying too low' – what did that even mean? – Cass began seeing red. And then it happened. Harry's broom lost control again.

It was a good thing the entire school knew Cass was a metamorphmagus or her newly forming fiery red hair and black anger filled eyes would have frightened them a lot more than it already was.

A chorus of 'oohs', 'ohs', 'what's happening to Harry?' and 'woah look at Black!' could be heard throughout the stands.

Looking down at her professor Cass saw Snape muttering something while watching Harry thrash about. A look to her right towards the box all of the professors sat in she could see Quirrell doing something similar. Why did Flitwick have to fall ill today?

Then it hit her, "He fucking made him sick on purpose!"

Cass' sudden outburst startled the students surrounding her, but their eyes widened in fear and confusion when she pulled out her wand and aimed it towards their defense professor.

' _Flitwick better be right about Quirrell being the real problem_ ,' she thought as a conjunctivitis curse shot from her wand. The moment it hit Quirrell he jumped back and shrieked in pain. His eye was nearly swollen shut and, as a result, he was no longer able to concentrate on Harry. Almost instantaneously Harry regained control over his broom, but not before crashing into the Ravenclaws seeker, a second year named Cho Chang.

As both students tried to straighten themselves George noticed the snitch by his right ear.

"Harry! Go long," he shouted before taking his beaters bat and hitting the snitch towards the rival seekers. Cho was fast but her Cleansweep broom was nothing compared to Harry's Nimbus.

"Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins," Lee chanted from the commentator's box.

The last thing Cass thought before being pulled into the madness and excitement of her housemates was, ' _I need to see Flitwick. Now._ '

 **xx**

"I know it isn't the point you're making Miss Black, but I'm impressed with your charm work. That's third year material," Flitwick gushed causing Cass to blush at his praise.

"But back to the problem," he continued, becoming more serious, "I no longer have faith in the headmaster to fix this. I would like to talk to Minerva and Pomona about everything we've discussed. I trust them completely and feel they will be most helpful."

Cass nodded her head to let him know she was comfortable with his plan. After wishing him well she headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Detention Miss Black and Mister Potter."

McGonagall may have sounded angry but Cass could sense she was somewhat impressed. Apparently transfiguring a certain asshole and useless defense professor's quill into a snake was 'unacceptable', then (secretly) asking the snake to excrete uric acid on his hand was 'disgusting' and 'inappropriate'.

Maybe so, but the transfiguration was more advanced than any other first year, even Hermione, was capable of, and asking a snake to pee on someone was one of the most Marauder things a non-Marauder could do.

 **xx**

"And so we'll be serving detention tonight with Hagrid," Cass concluded her story to her friends.

Dean pulled her closer into his side on the couch they were in. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll stay up so you can tell me about it when you get back." The two were in a sort-of relationship at this point, holding hands and cuddling every now and then. Things were still new and awkward for the twelve year olds.

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, it'll be sunshine and rainbows. Last time it was me, him and a Black he passed me over to Dumbledork who dropped me off on a doorstep. Real gentleman that guy."

By the time final exams rolled around at the end of May Hermione was an over-studied mess, Seamus and Ron were barely prepared and begging her to help them, Neville was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, Dean was just going with the flow and Cass and Harry were finally able to relax.

" _Miss Black, Mister Potter. A word?" Flitwick waved the two towards his desk at the end of class._

 _Cass looked down at her favorite professor, "Is everything okay?"_

" _I just wanted to let you know that your worries are over," he squeaked. "Quirinus Quirrell will no longer be a problem."_

 _The siblings smiled at each other and then turned back to Flitwick, asking at the same time, "What happened?"_

" _I'm afraid I am unable to give you any details. But I will say the stone wasn't the only thing we forced Dumbledore to get rid of. Permanently," he finished with a mischievous smirk before dismissing them._

"Here are the standings for the house cup," Dumbledore spoke over the conversations at the farewell dinner in the Great Hall, effectively quieting each student.

"Please hold any applause until I've finished. In fourth place with three hundred and twelve poins is the quidditch cup winners, Gryffindor. Third, with three hundred and fifty two points is Hufflepuff. Second place goes to Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points. And the house cup goes to Slyterin, who scored four hundred and seventy two points. Congratulations Slytherin."

With a clap of his hands all of the banners hanging from the ceiling changed their colors to silver and green, bearing the image of a snake. Slytherin table broke into a loud round of applause and cheers until a small voice interrupted.

"I hate to do this Headmaster," Flitwick moved to the podium where Dumbledore was standing, "But I see you forgot to take into account the points we discussed awarding the other night. Therefore, I shall do it for you.

"To Cassiopeia Black and Harry Potter, you are each awarded twenty-five points by myself, twenty-five points by Professor McGonagall, twenty-five points by Professor Sprout and, before he needed to leave the castle, ten points from Professor Quirrell for all of the work you did this past year to bring safety to those residing in the castle.

"If my math is correct that is another one hundred and seventy points, making Gryffindor the winners with a grand total of four hundred and eighty two!"

Dumbledore smiled at the charms professor, but Cass could see he was forcing it. "Thank you Professor Flitwick. How could I have forgotten? Congratulations Gryffindor." And with another clap of his hands the banners changed again, but this time representing Gryffindor house.

"I don't know what you did," Dean smiled taking Cass' hand and turning her to face him, "But you are the best." And after that was said Cass discovered that a first kiss could be quite wonderful.

 **xx**

The trip back home on the Hogwarts Express felt much quicker than it had for Christmas holiday. The friends promised to speak as frequently as they could and Cass and Hermione made plans to visit each other. Dean and Cass also spoke about getting together at some point, but their fear of Sirius' reaction to meeting his daughter's boyfriend made them decide that mirror calls were a safer choice. After all, Sirius wouldn't be able to curse a kid through an inanimate object.

His fears of meeting her dad were brought to life though when Sirius saw him kiss Cass before they stepped off the train.

"What are you doing with my daughter," Sirius yelled, chasing Dean through the barrier into the muggle world.

Harry looked at his sister and laughed, "Well, this will be an interesting summer."

 _A/N: Hello. This marks the end of first year! Now onto second year with another dumb DADA professor! All I have to do at this point is write it. I have a full time job with annoying hours so I can't promise any type of regular updates. Just know I will finish the story._

 _Also, I know it's VERY early in the story, but I'm trying to figure out if/who anyone will date. Of course things may change as I go, but I want to get a feel for where they could end up. I already know fourth year Yule Ball dates, as something significant happens over the summer to Cass and changes her. Any suggestions on characters and their relationships, platonic or romantic, are welcome. For example, Luna will be introduced now instead of when Harry is in fifth year._


	4. Year 2 Part 1

**Chapter 4: Year 2 Part 1**

 **xx**

 _*A/N1: In the first part of my story I wrote Cedric was a fourth year instead of third. I kept trying to change that but it wouldn't let me so pretend I said third year because that's what he's supposed to be._

 _A/N2: There are a few quotes in here taken from CoS. I recognize that the Queen wrote them, and am in no way taking credit of that. Those sentences needed to be put it for the storyline in my opinion. That's why I used them.  
ie: "No one asked you…" and " The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…"_

 _A/N3: I had originally planned to end this chapter at Christmas like I did with the last one, but it felt too weird to continue from where I ended, so that'll just be next._

 _Disclaimer: I've never been to Scotland. I think that's all the proof needed._

 **xx**

"So, how was your summer holiday?"

Cass and Harry looked at each other and began to laugh before Cass turned back to her friends sitting in the compartment with them on the Hogwarts Express and chuckled, "We'll tell you, but you may not even believe it."

Seamus shook his head in amusement. "We're wizards, lass. I doubt it'd be somethin' that far-fetched. No need to overreact."

"Really?" Cass asked with a smirk. "What if we told you a house elf named Dobby tried to break into our house, was captured by two of our elves, told us that the 'Great Harry Potter' was in grave danger and returning to Hogwarts could prove to be fatal, then began running into a wall for saying too much which was very upsetting in my opinion, then about an hour before the train left tried to seal the barrier before we could get on to Platform 9¾s but didn't account for us being able to apparate home to take the floo in."

The group of friends looked at Cass and Harry with wide eyes and confused expressions, but before anyone could ask for more detail a timid knock was heard from the other side of the compartment door.

Hermione got up with a huff when she realized no one else was going to move. When she opened the door a small girl with flaming red hair looked up at her and squeaked, "We're almost at Hogwarts, just wanted you to know," before running down the train to her compartment.

"Well that was…odd," Seamus chuckled when Hermione had sat back down. "Why'd the lassie get so nervous over her job?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean her job?

"Well obviously she was told to let each compartment know we would be getting' there soon." Seamus looked at her as though it was the most obvious answer.

"You really are an idiot," Hermione responded before moving to grab her robe from her trunk.

Dean looked at her as though she'd just called _him_ the dumbest man in the world. "He's no idiot Mione. Just because you couldn't figure it out…" he trailed off, not really sure how to finish.

Cass looked at Dean and shook her head, "I clearly dated a dummy. It's not her job. That was Ron's sister. She told our compartment because _Ron_ is in here. Duh."

A collection of 'ohhs' came from the group, but the only thing Ron picked up on was Cass having said dat _ed_. "Why'd you two break up?"

 _Dean and Harry were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Sirius and Cass came down the stairs._

" _Morning Cass, Mr. Black. Thanks again for letting me spend a few days here."_

" _No problem Dean," Sirius said as he pushed his daughter away from the seat next to her boyfriend. "I'll sit here if you don't mind. Hey Pup, didn't you have to pee?"_

 _Harry started to say he didn't need to but the look on Sirius face let him know staying at the table was not an option. After he pushed his chair in and left the room Sirius turned to the boy sitting next to him._

" _Mr. Thomas, what are your intentions with my daughter?"_

 _Cass dropped her head onto the table with a_ thud _while Dean's face flushed from embarrassment and fear._

" _Well Sir, I…well you see, we…uhm…I like your daughter Sir…and if I…if you…she likes me I think…well I hope so…so we…"_

 _Cass jumped in to save him, "What the hell Dad? Are you seriously going to be like this?"_

" _I'm always Sirius." He laughed at his own joke before turning his glare back onto the now squirming boy beside him. "Let me make one thing clear. If you hurt my baby girl, you will pay."_

 _Cass slammed her head on the table again and groaned while debating how much trouble she'd get in for hexing her father. The benefits seemed to outweigh the consequences but Sirius began to speak again before she could lift her wand._

" _You two are young and great friends. I don't want to see that ruined if you break up. You're still naive and figuring out emotions, you don't need to date yet. I had my first girlfriend in my second year and we ended on messy terms, and we hadn't even begun as friends._

" _You two aren't in love. You don't have that deep connection yet. If you still like each other in a few years, the chance of your relationship being successful is going to be much higher. I'm not saying to break up. I'm just saying your friendship is probably more important."_

 _With that said Sirius got up from the table and left the two kids to talk. The moment he stepped out of the room he was grabbed by Alex and brought into a hug._

 _She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I knew you could follow a script."_

 **xx**

The sorting ceremony felt quicker to Cass than it had the previous year; she suspected this was because she was no longer one of the new students being scrutinized by the older ones. Ron's younger sister Ginevra was sorted into Gryffindor along with three other boys, one of whom seemed to keep staring at Harry.

Once Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff Dumbledore made his way to the podium in front of the head table. "Welcome back, students and staff, for another school year. A few announcements before our feast begins.

"First, the Forbidden Forrest is to remain as its name states - forbidden. Next, our caretaker Mr. Argus Filch has a new list of items that are banned. This list can be found tacked on his door."

Whatever Dumbledore said next was lost on Cass as she focused her attention to the twin red-heads to her right.

"What d'ya say Forge? Think we can make him add to the list by next week?"

Fred nudged his brother playfully, "Why of course dear Gred. I'm sure we can come up with something in the next five days. Might not be easy to find something we haven't done yet, but I have faith in us oh brother of mine."

Cass chuckled before butting in, "I bet I can get something added by tomorrow night." After adding her piece she turned her focus back to the front of the hall to hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"I think I'm in love," Fred mumbled loud enough for only George and Lee to hear, causing them to burst into a round of laughter.

Dumbledore looked over to the laughing boys but decided to ignore them. "And finally, please help me welcome Mister Gilderoy Lockhart. He will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."

The students clapped politely as he made his way up to the podium. "Hello all. I am excited to be teaching you the importance of Defense this year. As I'm sure you know from my many books I am well-traveled and have seen many things. You will learn more from me than any professor so far. Thank you."

The students gave another round of applause, and Cass noticed many of the girls were following him with their eyes, some literally drooling. ' _Yeah, he's attractive but he's clearly full of himself_ ', Cass thought as she began to fill her plate with salad and steak.

 **xx**

"Miss Black, Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Miss Patil. A word please?"

The four second year girls stopped outside the doors of the Great Hall as they were heading to their dorms and turned their attention to their head of house.

"What's up Professor?" Cass asked, hoping it was something that could be handled quickly so she could head to bed.

McGonagall held in a laugh at Cass' very American way of asking what she needed. "You may have noticed that Miss Weasley was the only female sorted into Gryffindor house this year. I was hoping you ladies would be willing to allow her to dorm with you."

The girls looked at each other, each making a different face; Hermione seemed intrigued, Lavender exhausted, Parvati annoyed, and Cass indifferent.

"Sure Professor. The more the merrier," Hermione answered before anyone else could. She had noticed Parvati was about to speak and didn't want the poor girl turned away. This was Ron's sister after all.

"Thank you ladies. I will let Miss Weasley know of her new rooming accommodations. Sleep well."

"Happy birthday!"

Cass groaned and pushed Hermione off of her and her bed. Waking up to someone jumping on you and screaming in your ear was never pleasant.

"Caaaasssss," Hermione whined, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the ground too, "It's your birthday! Be excited."

Now fully awake from the fall onto the floor Cass stood up and grabbed her wand, muttered a quick aguamenti so that she could drench Hermione, then ran into the bathroom to shower.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Cass asked when she emerged from the bathroom and saw Hermione sitting in front of the vanity with an exasperated look on her face.

Hermione groaned before making eye contact with her best friend through the mirror. "It's my stupid hair. It's so bushy and ugly."

"What the hell did you say to her?" Cass had turned so quickly and stalked towards Parvati and Lavender that none of the girls noticed she had also pulled out her wand. Her hair had turned a fiery red and her eyes were filled with anger.

The two backed away from their fuming roommate. "We didn't do anything! I swear," Lavender muttered before the two ran out of the room.

Hermione smiled at her friend in a silent 'thank you' for sticking up for her. "They didn't say anything Cass. I promise. You need to watch your temper."

"Well I think your hair is pretty," a quiet voice spoke from one of the beds. Both girls whipped their heads around and saw Ginevra sitting on the edge of her bed with a shy smile.

"Merlin, I forgot you were here," Cass huffed out between heavy breaths. "You had me terrified for a second Ginevra."

The red-head looked at her feet, "Sorry." Looking back to the girls she gave another timid smile, "You can call me Ginny."

 **xx**

After being sung happy birthday by her friends and the quidditch team in the Great Hall the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years headed to their first lesson of the day - double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What do you think of Lockhart?" Hermione asked as she took the seat to the right of Cass. "I'm sure we're going to learn a lot from him."

Seamus snorted from the row in front of her, "Says you and every other lass."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Seamus turned around so he was facing the girls. "It means every girl in this school saw his face and decided he could do no wrong. Man seems like a wanker if you ask me."

Cass surprised the guys by agreeing with Seamus but before they could continue the conversation the man in topic walked in.

"Good morning children. My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. We are going to start today's lesson with a quiz. I hope you've done your reading of the required texts."

Cass rolled her eyes after reading the first question on the quiz. She turned to look at Hermione hoping they had the same reaction, but saw she was already filling out the answer to question three. ' _Might as well have some fun._ '

 **1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour?**  
Why would I know this?

 **2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**  
If it's a secret then he wouldn't have published it in his books, so why would I know this?

 **3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**  
In _my_ opinion, his greatest achievement is somehow becoming a professor. Teaching requires knowing things. Not just being conceited and passing out a quiz to his class all about himself. But that's _my_ opinion.

 **4\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**  
Why would I know when his birthday is? And I'd guess a framed photo of himself. Or a mirror.

 **5\. How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?**  
Enough times he feels it should be a question on a quiz.

 **6\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite charm?**  
Alohomora. Get it? That unlocks things. You're _Lock_ hart. I love puns.

 **7\. How many books has Gilderoy Lockhart written to date?**  
However many he made us buy as 'required textbooks'.

 **8\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's childhood nickname?**  
I'm not going to answer this so I don't get expelled, but trust me, I came up with some good ones.

After collecting all of the quizzes Lockhart began to read through them with a frown on his face. "I'm very disappointed. Few of you knew that my favorite color is lilac. Did you even begin to read my…" He stopped speaking as he stared at one of the papers in his hand.

"Cassiopeia Black?"

The entire class turned to look at Cass. She sat back in her seat and smirked, "Yeah?"

"Detention, Miss Black. Tonight after supper."

 **xx**

The rest of the day was much more enjoyable for Cass. The twins serenaded her again during lunch and she was able to take a nice nap in History of Magic. When she walked into the Great Hall for dinner she was, again, serenaded by the twins, but this time Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron and Neville joined in. Hermione sat across from her and could barely sit upright from laughing so hard, especially since Fred and George decided to sandwich her between them on the bench.

"So, Cassiopeia, what's being added to Filch's list tonight?"

Cass turned to the twin on her right and gave him a swift punch in the stomach. "Don't call me Cassiopeia, Fred." She looked to her left and glared at George, "You want one too?"

George held his hands up in mock surrender, "I've never called you anything but Cass or Black. No need to abuse me too."

"Good." Cass pivoted in her seat so she was looking at Fred again. "And to answer your question, Filch should be in any moment with the new addition."

As if on cue, the doors burst open and a furious Filch stormed through and marched to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore. I have a new item for the list. These…contraptions are clearly the work of the Weasley boys. I want them expelled. Or forced to serve detention with me for the rest of the year!"

Dumbledore looked curiously at the battered man in front of him. "What happened Argus? Do you have any proof?"

"Those monsters filled my office with these balls. I tried to throw them away but they kept bouncing out of the rubbish bin. I slipped on them at least five times."

Dumbledore took the small ball from Filch's hand and inspected it before turning his blue eyes back to him, "I don't believe this is the work of the Weasley boys, Mr. Filch. This is a muggle bounce ball, very popular in America. There's no magic to it, just rubber. You may of course add this to the list of banished items, but I am unable to punish anyone without definitive evidence."

As Filch stomped out of the Great Hall the twins clapped Cass on the back, congratulating her on the ingenious idea of using a muggle toy.

Over the next week Cass received another two detentions from Lockhart - one for falling asleep in his class and the other for calling him a dumbass when he released Cornish pixies into the classroom and was unable to get them back into their cage.

"It's almost like you want to spend extra time with the moron," Seamus teased when Cass threw her book bag on the floor of the Gryffindor common room after returning from her third detention with Lockhart.

Without saying a word Cass took out her wand and pointed it at Seamus. After a quick flourishing movement she asked him to repeat his question.

"Okay? I said that you seem like you want to spend time with the handsome man." Seamus quickly threw his hands over his mouth when he heard what he had said. "What did you do," he half asked, half whined.

Cass sat down next to Ron who was holding his side from laughing so hard before turning a mischievous look to Seamus.

"If you want to imply I like Lockhart, I'll make everyone think you _like_ Lockhart. You may not want to talk about him for the next few days."

 **xx**

That night Hermione flopped onto Cass' bed while she was changing into her pajamas. "Mione, you know you have your own bed, right? I know you love me but a girl needs some things to herself."

Hermione shot a quick stinging hex at her friend before rolling over so Cass could lie next to her. "What's up? You seem a little out of sorts lately. Other people may not see it, but you're my best mate and I can tell when there's something bothering you."

"I'll never be able to get away with anything with you around, will I?"

When Hermione didn't respond to her attempt at changing the topic Cass sighed and decided to confide in her. "Honestly? I'm not even sure where to start. Oliver isn't holding tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team this year because no one from last year's team graduated, and if I can't play quidditch I'd want to dance but there're no classes or places for me to practice, I still like Dean, I want a reason to hex Lavender because she's a pain in the ass but she barely talks to me anymore so I have no reason, two Slytherins that I think were third years cornered me in the hall and told me they'd be, and I quote, 'more than happy to show me a good time, and if I changed my look for each it wouldn't even be like sharing', honestly those guys are nasty, Monty's went missing today, I need-"

"You're rambling Cass. Take a breath." After she did Hermione went on, hoping she'd be able to help her friend at least a little, "Some of these are easy fixes. For example, talk to Oliver about being a reserve player. If someone can't participate in one of the games you could take their place."

"I hadn't thought of that. Continue."

"Send you parents a letter asking if they know any secret rooms you can practice dancing in. I'm sure your dad knows somewhere."

That caused Cass to chuckle, "Good point. If there's anywhere to hide in this castle, and I bet there is, I'm sure he knows where to go."

"With Dean I don't think you can do anything other than wait for it to pass. I know Lavender is annoying but isn't it better that she's leaving you alone? And Monty will turn up, I promise."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Cass gave her friend a sincere smile before pushing her off the bed and onto the floor. "Now go away. I wanna sleep."

Cass had received a letter from Sirius telling her about something he called 'The Room of Requirement', so for the two weeks before quidditch practices began she danced in the secret room each day after class.

Sirius also sent her information about secret passageways throughout the castle, and one that led to the cellar of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

The next day she received a letter from her mother saying that if she found out she was using the tunnel to leave Hogwarts she would be grounded for the rest of the year. Cass used her own interpretation to say her mother was suggesting she could use it as often as she wanted so long as she wasn't caught.

Oliver called the first quidditch practice of the season on the last week in September.

"Alright team, as you know I decided not to hold tryouts this year. Why, you may ask. Because we won the Quidditch House Cup last year!"

His reasoning was met with applause by the other six members of the team.

"What about a reserve?"

Oliver whipped his head around to see who had joined them on the field. He smiled as Cass walked closer with her Nimbus 2000 held over her shoulder.

"Sorry lass, but if a player gets injured during a match they can't be replaced. That's the rules." His Scottish accent and gorgeous face could be distraction, but Cass was on a mission.

"I'm not talking about replacing someone during a game." She was met with blank stares from the team, excluding Harry, so she explained further, "What if Alicia gets detention the day of a game and can't play? Or George gets hurt that morning and is banned from playing by Madame Pomfrey? I already looked at the rulebook, there's nothing that says you can't have a backup."

Angelina walked over and threw her arm around Cass' shoulders. "Okay. You make a good point. But what position do you play? Alicia is a chaser and George is a beater."

"I can play any. I'm probably best as a chaser or a seeker because I'm small but I've got the reflexes to be a keeper and the strength to play beater."

Before anyone could object Harry jumped in, "It's true, she's one of the best players I know."

"Alright lass, let's see what you can do," Oliver grinned, passing her the quaffle.

"Bring it on."

 **xx**

Ron couldn't believe what his brothers were telling him at dinner. There was no way Cass was now on the quidditch team as a reserve for every position.

"I'm telling you the truth mate-" Fred spoke through a mouthful of potatoes before George jumped in to continue in their 'twin talk'.

"-The girl can play. Didn't miss one shot as keeper-"

"-Only missed two as a chaser-"

"-Caught the snitch faster than Harry two out of the five times-"

"-And after watching her as beater…I didn't know girls could play beater that way."

Lee just laughed at the twins before asking the question everyone who was listening to the conversation was wondering, "So where is the tough one now?"

When the boys shrugged their shoulders Neville leaned over to answer, "She's in some secret room practicing ballet."

The first quidditch match of the year took place two weeks later – Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Cass sat in the stands with Hermione, Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus; she invited Ginny to join them but the first year said she couldn't make it before quickly walking away.

The game was intense, Gryffindor ahead by only two goals after an hour and a half.

"What's this?" Lee screamed over the noise, his job as commentator allowing a sonorous charm to be placed on him, "Harry Potter has seen the snitch! Draco Malfoy may have a newer broom but his skills as seeker are nothing compared to Potter's.

"He's almost got it, another meter or so, and - YES. Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 270-100!"

A chant of 'Go, go, Gryffindor', led by Dean, burst throughout the stands. Cass and Hermione ran down to hug Harry, their momentum knocking the three to the ground in a fit of laughter.

A drawling voice broke up their mirth. "You got lucky this time Potter."

"You're joking, right cousin?" Cass sarcastically asked, a sneer on her face to rival his own.

"This match was a fluke. My broom and skills are superior to the orphan's."

Cass' hair may have begun to turn red from her anger but it was Hermione who spoke with venom in her tone.

"If the Slytherin team's new brooms are any indication, you obviously bought your way onto the team. At least Harry got on Gryffindor's by pure talent."

Draco stepped closer to Hermione so that he was directly in her face, "No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood."

The next thing anyone knew Draco was on the ground with a bloody nose and Cass had a smirk on her face and blood on her knuckles.

Hermione had started crying so Harry pulled her into a hug before turning to his sister. "Let's get to the hospital wing. You might have a few broken fingers and Hermione needs a calming drought."

Before the three had walked off the pitch they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, who saw the confrontation from her seat in the commentator's box.

"Miss Black, you will be serving a week of detention with me. Go see Madame Pomfrey, then head over to my office. I will be there after speaking with Mister Malfoy."

The friends remained quiet until they reached the castle.

"Thanks for defending me Cass."

She pulled Hermione into a tight hug, "Anything for you. I know Harry would do the same, right?" When her brother didn't answer she released Hermione and began walking towards him, "Didn't you hear me? I said we'd always be th-"

Cass trailed off when she saw what had distracted Harry. In front of them was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, lying still on the ground in a puddle of water. Above her on the wall was a message written in what looked like blood.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  
Enemies of the heir, beware._

 **xx**

Before her detention started, Cass, Harry, and Hermione were questioned by Dumbledore, Filch and McGonagall about Mrs. Norris; because they were the ones who found her Filch assumed they killed her. The kids were happy to find out she wasn't dead but we're kicked out of Dumbledore's office before being told what actually happened. Because of this, Cass was exhausted and annoyed.

"Her Gin, what's up?" Cass questioned her roommate when she went up for bed after her detention. "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

Ginny quickly slammed the book she was writing in shut and slid it under her pillow. "Hi Cass. Nothing really. How was detention?"

"Boring and tedious." Cass collapsed on Ginny's bed before turning to the red-head. "Why don't you ever hang out with us? Whenever we invite you, you say no and get all awkward then run away. Is it because of your brother? Do you want me hex him?"

Ginny blushed slightly before fidgeting with her blanket, "It's not _my_ brother."

Cass wrinkled her nose in confusion for a moment before understanding who Ginny was talking about. "My brother can be an ass. All guys can. If he said something or makes you uncomfortable I'd be more than happy to prank him or something."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

Knowing Cass wouldn't leave her alone until she received an answer Ginny muttered, "Ilikeyourbrother."

"Oh," Cass said softly. "But how do you like him if you don't know him? You never hang out with us so I assume you don't."

Ginny sighed, "I've read all of the books about him and he's incredible. And then when I came here and saw what a great friend he is…"

"But Gin, you don't know Harry. The books are about 'The Boy Who Lived'. The real Harry is different than that rubbish. Maybe that's who you like. The hero Harry. Not my brother. Just think about that."

Once Cass had walked into the bathroom Ginny pulled the journal out from under her pillow and began to write again.

 _-Tom, I don't think I'll continue writing to you. Thank you for listening to me talk about Harry, but his sister just made a good point. It's something I need to consider so I don't think I need your help anymore, but thank you for being a good friend._

After she finished writing her words disappeared from the page and were replaced by someone else's handwriting.

 _-It is nice to know someone is there for you, Ginny, but I need you for my plans._

When Cass emerged from the bathroom she noticed Ginny was gone and the book was left open on her bed. Deciding there was no harm in looking at what was left behind, she was able to read the words before they disappeared from the pages.

One question ran through her mind - ' _What the hell does that mean?'_

"Good morning students." Dumbledore's voice spread throughout the Great Hall at breakfast, instantly stopping all other conversations. "As you may have heard, Mr. Filch's cat was found petrified under a message claiming that 'The Chamber of Secrets' has been opened."

The room broke out into whispered conversations about the infamous chamber and the monster rumored to live there, but the students once again stopped speaking the moment Dumbledore continued his speech.

"There is no 'Chamber of Secrets'. This was a prank by one of the students here - though I am not sure who - to cause a little mayhem. I ask kindly that whoever was behind this prank to please not do it again."

Once Dumbledore returned to his seat Cass turned to Harry and Hermione. "You're not buying his bull, right?"

Harry had just shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth so Hermione was the one to respond, "If it were truly a prank I don't think the professors and Filch would have questioned us last night as intensely as they did. Something is going on."

"You want find out what it is, don't you Cass?" Harry asked with a resigned look on his face.

"Obviously. You in or out?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding their heads. If Cass was going to end up doing something stupid or dangerous, which she likely was, they wanted to be there for her.

 ******* **huge jump in time** *******

Harry, Cass and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room after their last class for the month of October.

"So I was thinking," Cass started but was interrupted by Seamus jumping into the spot next to her on the couch.

"That's never a good thing."

After shoving him off and laying down so he couldn't sit there again she continued, "It's been a month and there haven't been any more attacks, right? And tomorrow is the 31st. I know its tough Harry, but that's the day your parents were killed. I can almost guarantee that there will be another attack tomorrow."

"What do my parents' deaths have to do with that?"

Seamus rolled over onto his back so he was looking at Hermione. "What are they talkin' about?"

Hermione ignored Seamus and prompted Cass to continue her thought.

"The writing on the wall said 'enemies of the heir, beware'. Who's the only known heir of one of the Hogwarts founders and is also a man who made many enemies? Voldemort. Who killed Aunt Lily and Uncle James? Voldemort. If some nutjob is planning on causing another attack, the day of his master's demise seems like a good time to do it."

Hoping they wouldn't ignore him again Seamus added, "But Voldemort is dead lass. How would he be openin' the chamber here?"

"That's what we plan to find out."

As the Gryffindors were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning a small voice spoke from behind them.

"Cassiopeia Black?"

Cass turned to see a small girl with waist length dirty-blonde hair and large silver-blue eyes. She'd never seen anyone with such an unusual eye color, nor had she seen this girl before.

"Hi, who are you?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I have something that belongs to you."

Cass' eyebrows rose in question but when the girl pulled a small snake out from behind her back she jumped up and down before pulling her into a hug.

"I found him about a month ago near the area Mrs. Norris was found. There are also some things I think we should talk about. Would you mind walking with me?"

The two left the castle and walked towards the Black Lake, choosing to sit on the grass under a large tree.

"Thank you, Luna. I can see you took good care of Monty and that means so much to me. But, how did you know he was mine? We've never met."

"I love wood nymphs."

Cass stared at Luna, who now had a dreamy look on her face. "Okay…?"

"I try and come to visit them as often as I can. Sometimes I have too much homework though."

"Is there a point to this?"

A small giggle escaped Luna, "When I found Monty I brought him up to my room. He seemed nervous - I have never seen a nervous snake before - so I chose to bring him out here to relax; wood nymphs have an ability to make those around them feel calm. We came outside almost every day to see them but it wasn't until last week the wood nymphs told me that he was your familiar. I am sorry you have gone so long without him Cassiopeia."

Cass wasn't sure how to respond at first so instead chose to pull Luna in for another hug.

"Thank you, Luna. And you don't need to call me by my full name. I'm not a fan of it to be honest."

"Of course. The wood nymphs said you go by two nicknames. Would you prefer I call you Cass or Pia?"

Cass must have looked as shocked as she felt because Luna began to giggle again.

"I guess you only use Pia with your friends in New York. Cass it is."

The two stood up and were walking back to the castle when Cass threw her arm over Luna's shoulders. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 **xx**

"Diggory and Davies are neck and neck. The snitch is making its way towards the Ravenclaw hoops and would you look at that! Diggory caught the snitch! Hufflepuff beats Ravenclaw 220-130!"

Once the celebrating died down the students began making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. All was going well until a scream echoed throughout the castle and Hufflepuff's house ghost, the Fat Friar, descended through the ceiling with a terrified expression. McGonagall was the first to take command.

"Students, head into the Great Hall. Prefects, make sure each member of your house stays there until one of the professors tells you it is safe to leave."

Cass was able to grab Harry's arm and pull him into a secret alcove during the chaos of students trying to rush inside the room.

McGonagall looked around to make sure there were no stragglers before asking the Fat Friar to explain what happened.

"The chamber was opened once again Minerva. I found a young first year Gryffindor in the same state Mrs. Norris was found, but he is near the library. Professor Dumbledore is refusing to acknowledge the danger Hogwarts is in; what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do now is speak to the headmaster and hope he finally sees this is a serious issue. Someone is attacking the children." The two began to move towards the stairs so they could find the petrified child. "I heard Gilderoy commenting he knew what the monster was, as well as the location to the chamber."

The siblings looked at each other with wide eyes. Harry's were filled with fear but Cass' eyes held a look of adventure and excitement.

"Harry! We're one step closer to finding out what's happening! And I told you there'd be an attack tod-"

Harry's hand shot out to cover his sister's mouth. Her annoyance to his interruption subsided when she looked towards where he was pointing- or rather, who he was pointing to.

Ginny Weasley had just turned around the corner. Her hands were shaking and there were tear marks on her cheeks. She didn't notice the two hiding as she continued down the hall and went into one of the girl's restrooms.

"Oh my God…"

After being separated from Monty for almost a month, Cass chose to bring him with her everywhere she went the next day. Seamus was currently waiting for the friends by the Black Lake, and Cass was planning on scaring him with Monty. As she, Neville, Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor Harry stopped dead in his tracks and all color drained from his face.

"Harry? What happened?" Neville questioned. "Do you feel sick?"

Harry gave a weak laugh before calling out, "Very funny Fred and George, you can come out now."

Hermione gave a concerned look to Harry before turning to Cass, hoping she knew what was wrong with her brother. Cass shrugged before reaching into her shirt, apparently trying to grab something.

"What's going on you two?"

Cass finally succeeded in grabbing the bothersome object in her shirt – Monty. "I don't know what happened to him. He was sitting in the hood of my sweater one second and the next he slithered into my shirt, almost as though he was hiding. And I have no idea what's up with green eyes over there."

Harry looked between his friends, obviously confused. "Didn't you guys hear that just now?"

"Hear what Harry?" Neville's voice was sympathetic and calm.

"The voice in the walls, talking about killing people. It's gotta be one of the twin's pranks. It just scared me for a second. I'm surprised you guys didn't respond."

Cass walked closer to her brother and looked into his eyes while grabbing one of his hands, "There was no voice, Harry. Are you feeling okay? Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

Before he could respond, Monty used their connected hands to move to Harry's shoulder. After a small hiss Harry's face went pale.

"We need to see McGonagall. Now."

 **xx**

"It is a shame Albus won't let me do anything to take care of this monster, as I am the only one who could make sure the problem went away forever," Lockhart pompously told the other professors gathered in the 'Professors' Lounge'. "A pity too. I could have used the opportunity to write a new book."

Before any of the other professors could respond Cass and Harry ran in, out of breath and speaking over one another.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

Cass took the lead, "We were heading to go outside when Harry stopped all of a sudden. He looked terrified and his face flushed. So Neville asked if Harry felt sick, which he said he didn't, and the next thing I know my snake is in my shirt!"

"I heard a voice, I thought it was the Weasley twins playing a joke, but Cass, Neville and Hermione said they hadn't heard anything. The voice was talking about killing students, and then Monty came over to me and said the monster is in the walls. And he knows what it is."

McGonagall was looking back and forth between the two students, but it was Snape's drawling voice that broke the silence.

"Whoever Monty is was clearly in on the joke. Twenty points from Gryffindor for wasting our time."

Cass narrowed her eyes at the greasy professor and pulled Monty out from his hiding place in her pocket. "Meet my familiar, Monty."

When the realization that Harry was told by a snake what the monster was Flitwick gasped, "Harry, you're a parselmouth?"

"I am. I guess that's why I heard a voice in the wall that no one else did. But the monster isn't just any snake."

Lockhart spoke up from the back of the room, "What do you mean 'not just any snake'?"

Snape turned his signature sneer to the man he now realized he may hate even more than Potter and Black. "You of all people should know, Gilderoy. You've bragged about knowing how to find and defeat the monster. Your time has come. Are you ready to fight a basilisk?"

The gasps of the other professors was loud enough that no one heard the _thump_ of Lockhart's body hitting the floor when he fainted.

Monday morning's feast began like any other, but when Sirius and Alex Black walked through the doors behind Professor McGonagall, everyone realized something big must have happened.

McGonagall continued walking to her seat at the head table but Sirius and Alex ran straight to their children and pulled them into a hug.

"Hi Mom and Dad, what brings you here?" Cass was trying to keep a straight face during her question but her father's expression caused her to snort.

"I don't know Soap. Why are your mom and I here? Maybe just to visit you and Pup. Maybe to check in on your education. Maybe check on that poor Colin kid to see if he'll be getting the petrification antidote anytime soon.

"Or maybe," Sirius turned towards the head table and glared at Dumbledore, "it's to see how my kids are after going into the Chamber of Secrets with two of their professors to kill a basilisk by throwing roosters at it."

The students had been quiet when the parents walked in but after Sirius finished speaking you could have heard a pin drop. Dumbledore looked as though he'd just stepped in hippogriff shit.

"Mr. Black, I'm not sure what your children told you, but perhaps this is a conversation for some other time in a more private location."

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and walked to the podium Dumbledore normally made his speeches from.

"Students, today's lessons will be canceled due to an impromptu staff meeting. After breakfast please feel free to do as you wish so long as you do not break any rules."

The Great Hall burst into applause and some of their fellow Gryffindors began congratulating Harry and Cass on their recently announced accomplishment.

Fred, George, Lee and Oliver were sitting together and looked down the table towards the siblings.

"That lass is somethin' else," Lee chortled to the guys.

The other boys nodded in agreement before Fred added, "She helped kill a giant-ass, deadly snake by throwing a rooster at it. I know I say this a lot but I think I'm in love."

The guys were so busy laughing they didn't notice Cass pulling Ginny out of the Great Hall.

 **xx**

When the girls made it to their room Cass sat on her bed and offered Ginny a seat next to her.

"Ginny, I know it was you." The red-head's eyes widened and began to fill with tears but Cass quickly continued, "I also know it wasn't your fault. I think you were being possessed by your diary."

Ginny looked at Cass, wondering how this girl didn't hate her. "I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. Everything I did was because it had control over me."

"I'm assuming you didn't buy the diary." When Ginny shook her head Cass pulled her into a hug. "Gin, you aren't going to like what I'm about to say.

"The diary was once Voldemort's." When Ginny gasped and began to cry Cass tightened her hug and finished explaining. "The back of the diary is engraved with a name – Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's the real name of the creep who turned into the monster Voldemort. I think one of his followers planted this on you. Harry and I believe they wanted to use dark magic to finish what he started. But they can't now."

"I'm so sorry."

Cass ended her hug with Ginny so that she could look her in the eye, "You don't need to be sorry. You didn't want to do this, you were forced. And you're safe now, which is the most important thing.

"Come with me. I think we should give this to McGonagall so that she can pass it on to the head of the DMLE."

Ginny stood and grabbed Cass' offered hand before they left to finally end the nightmare.


	5. Year 2 Part 2

**Chapter 5: Year 2 Part 2**

 **xx**

 _Disclaimer: yeah… I'm not J.K. Rowling._

 **xx**

November and December had flown by so quickly after the craziness of October that before the kids realized it they were on the Express heading back to Hogwarts for the second term of the school year.

"What did you guys do for holiday?" Hermione asked the group.

Ron held up a bandaged finger, "I got bit by my stupid rat."

The friends laughed at him before Harry answered, "Me and Cass spent some time dealing with the DMLE because of the basilisk thing, and helped our Uncle Remus move into a new place down the street from us."

"Did he live in New York before?" Ginny questioned, now able to talk to Harry after realizing Cass had been right about her infatuation with him.

Cass nodded her head as she took a bite into a chocolate frog. "He moved to the states when we did. He lived in the beach house next to ours so we've grown up with him our whole lives.

"What about you Gin? Did you get bit by Scabbers too?"

The compartment broke into another round of laughter, sans Ron, and the rest of their trip was filled with stories of their Christmas holidays and complaints about returning to classes with Snape, and for the guys and Cass, Lockhart.

 **xx**

After dinner was served but before dessert Dumbledore made his way to the podium for his customary speech.

"Welcome back, students. I hope your holidays' were enjoyable and relaxing. A few announcements before dessert is served.

"First, quidditch practices, as usual, will not resume until the end of February. Next, please note that there have been two more additions to Mr. Filch's list of banned items." As he said this his attention turned to the Weasley twins, who smiled and high-fived each other. "And finally," his gaze traveled to Cass and Harry for a moment before he looked forward again, "In light of some…troubles that took place last semester, Professor Lockhart has suggested the idea of starting a dueling club. Any students interested are invited to stay in the Great Hall tomorrow after breakfast for the first meeting."

Hermione's eyes lit up after hearing Dumbledore's last announcement, "This is great! We have the opportunity to be taught how to duel by a man who is known around the wizarding world for fighting dark creatures! This will be amazing. Are you guys going to come?"

The five boys shook their head and Ginny excitedly agreed she'd be joining her, but it was Cass' response that confused her friends.

"Oh, I'll definitely be there."

Seamus looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "Why? You made it clear on the train that you don't like the guy."

"Exactly. He's an idiot. I'm sure his club will be hilarious."

The next morning Cass noticed most of the older girls in school had put more effort into their appearance than usual for a Saturday. Even those who usually wore makeup and did their hair seemed to be wearing tighter or shorter clothes.

Cass chose to be practical. She wore a pair of leggings, a loose tee-shirt that fell off one of her shoulders and a pair of Keds so it would be easy to move, and pulled her hair into a high messy-bun and morphed her bangs away so there wouldn't be any hair in her face. She didn't account for, or realize, that her lack of care about how she looked for Lockhart made her appear even more attractive to many of the guys around her age.

After breakfast very few people chose to leave and not participate in Lockhart's club. Once it was clear no one else was leaving, the table the professors ate at transformed into a platform, which Lockhart quickly stood upon.

"Good morning, students. It's nice to see how many of you remembered my club would begin after breakfast today. I'm sure those who left forgot and will be returning soon."

Cass snorted and leaned over to Harry whispering, "Conceited much?" before turning her attention back to the platform.

"I have asked Professor Snape to help me today. I promise not to cause him any harm. Now pair up with someone from a different house in the same year as you."

A collective groan broke out amidst the students before they began to pair off. Draco and a few of his Slytherin friends made their way towards the Gryffindors.

"Hey mudblood, get over," Draco ordered Hermione.

She was about to protest but Cass whispered to her, "Do it. Give him hell." Hermione smiled at her friend and walked over to Draco, looking much more confident than she felt.

Blaise Zabini, the embodiment of 'tall, dark, and handsome', and Gregory Goyle, one of Draco's large and stupid cronies, partnered with Cass and Harry, respectively.

Lockhart cleared his throat to get the students attention. "To start today's lesson I will disarm Professor Snape before he has an opportunity to stop me. After our demonstration you will be using the skills you've learned in my classes to try and stop your opponent from hitting you with an Expelliarmus.

"Professor Snape, please join me." Snape stepped onto the platform, his signature scowl in place. The two professors stood on opposite sides of the stage before bowing to each other. "On three we will cast our spells. One, two, three, _Ex_ -"

Before Lockhart could finish the charm Snape hit him with a Stupefy, easily throwing the defense professor off the stage and onto the floor.

Lockhart stood up shakily before turning to face the students once again, "I hope my fall didn't scare any of you. I, of course, allowed Professor Snape to hit me with the spell so you would be able to see the effect.

"You may face your partners and begin."

" _Tarantallegra_!"

The students near the center of the room turned to see who cast the first spell. Hermione and Cass were doubled over in laughter while Draco did a jig with embarrassment and anger written across his face.

"Hey Cass," Hermione gasped between laughs, "Does this count as 'giving someone hell'?"

 **xx**

The talk throughout the castle for the rest of the day was focused on Hermione using the dancing spell on Draco that morning. By the time dinner rolled around she refused to eat in the Great Hall.

"Mione, you have to eat," Cass lectured her friend. "Just c'mon down for a quick bite. You don't even need to stay for dessert. I'm not buying you not being hungry."

As if on cue Hermione's stomach grumbled, so she rolled over on her bed so she was facing Cass and sighed. "I can't. I don't like having so many people talking to me. I liked it better when I was invisible."

Cass got off her bed and laid down next to Hermione. "Is that what all of this is about? People noticing you?" When she nodded in response Cass pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mione. But you're beautiful, smart, and a badass. People were bound to realize that.

"Now let's go eat." When Hermione refused to move Cass grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. "We won't go to the Great Hall. My dad taught me how to get into the kitchens, so we can just eat there."

"You're the best Cassiopeia Black."

A large smile took over Cass' face before she pulled her friend into another hug.

Over the next week talk of Hermione cursing Draco became old news so she felt more comfortable walking down the halls. There had been another dueling club meeting the next Saturday morning and Hermione and Cass chose to partner with Hufflepuffs.

"I definitely preferred sparring Susan than your cousin," Hermione said to Cass Sunday afternoon. It had snowed the night before so the friends had gone outside to have a snowball fight and ice skate. When the boys turned the game into putting snow down people's jackets the girls chose to sit by the lake. This, of course, was after Cass charmed snowballs to follow Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Lee and the Weasley twins. She had chosen not to include Neville because he hadn't tried to hit her, most likely out of fear.

"I think Ginny and I worked well as partners," Luna spoke in her typical dreamy voice and Ginny nodded her agreement. "How was fighting Hannah, Cass?"

"She's not as intense as Blaise was, or as fun to look at, but it was good. I just wish Lockhart could've had his ass handed to him again like he did at the first meeting."

Hermione and Ginny glared at her and Luna was trying not to laugh, but the mood changed abruptly when two older Ravenclaws, oblivious to who could hear them, walked past.

"I'm just saying, you aren't going to be able to get Chang in bed."

The taller of the two boys looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "I know I won't get to shag her, she isn't like that. All I want to know is what she looks like without clothes on. Is that too much to ask?"

The other boy looked at his friend and laughed. "Wouldn't we all like to know? Isn't there a girl who is a metamorphmagus? Find a way to get her to look like Chang."

"Isn't the kid in second year?"

"Wouldn't that make her more eager to please? Just use your charm and I'm sure she'll be putty in your hands."

Their laughter could be heard as they continued to walk but Hermione, Ginny and Luna were more concerned about Cass, whose face had gone pale.

"I'll see you guys later," Cass quickly said as she got up and ran back to the castle.

 **xx**

Cass made her way up to the seventh floor and asked the room of requirement for a dance studio. Changing out of her winter clothes, she put on pink footless tights and a black leotard before making the charmed radio play The Rose by Bette Midler.

 _The applause for the previous dancer started to die down when the announcer began to speak into the microphone._

" _Next up in our Junior Division, put your hands together for Cassiopeia dancing to The Rose."_

 _Cass made her way onto the stage and got into her beginning pose. As the music began all thoughts of the outside world left her; the sadness she felt for competing for the last time, the excitement and fear of moving to Europe next month, the misery of leaving her friends and the anticipation of making new ones._

 _That was what she loved about dance - the idea she could take her emotions and channel it into something creative. So when Cass was sad, hurt, happy, confused, slightly angry or even furious, she would dance._

Cass was so caught in the music she didn't notice the door materialize once again, nor did she notice Harry trying to push her friends out of the room before giving up and letting them join him as he sat on the floor.

Twenty minutes later she finally stopped dancing and sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her head on her knees.

"Cass? Do you wanna talk?"

Cass looked up at Harry, who had moved to kneel in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear marks on her cheeks. While shaking her head she noticed the five other occupants in the room.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Dean sat against the wall and looked at her, not sure what to say. Giving them a small smile, Cass stood up and gave Harry a hug before walking to the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

 **xx**

"What happened earlier?" Harry asked Hermione at dinner. Cass had placed a privacy charm around her bed and refused to leave. "I'm glad you got me, but 'Cass got really upset and left quickly and I don't know where she is' isn't specific."

Hermione looked to Ginny and Luna, who had joined the Gryffindors, for backup. "She overheard something and understandably got upset. The three of us will handle it." The girls had decided not to tell Harry all of the details so that he wouldn't end up doing something rash.

"She's tough. I'm sure she'll be okay tomorrow," Ron said through a mouthful of pie.

Dean shook his head. "No. You didn't see her earlier, Ron. Something happened."

"I thought you said she was dancing when you found her."

"She was," Neville piped in. "She may have been dancing, and she's amazing by the way, but it was obvious that something was wrong. I've never seen her like that before."

Ron still didn't believe she was as upset as the others were saying. "I just don't think someone who is sad or angry goes and _dances_."

Ginny's face had turned as red as her hair, angry that her brother was so immature and ignorant. Slamming her hands on the table she snarled, "When you overhear people you don't know talk about charming you into using your abilities so you'll look like whoever they want for sex, then you don't need to go dance." Standing up she stomped out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Hermione and Luna.

"That makes no sense, I don't have any abilities," Ron muttered as he piled potatoes onto his fork. As he was about to eat it he realized what Ginny meant and dropped the fork. "Bloody hell."

Cass and Luna were the last two students to enter the Great Hall the next morning. After the two separated for their own house tables Cass noticed all of her friends looking at her as she sat down and it made her slightly uncomfortable. She asked for someone to pass her the eggs, hoping it would stop whatever was happening, but that seemed to infuriate Harry.

"With what happened yesterday all you can say is 'pass the eggs'? Are you honestly not going to talk about what happened? We already know, so really all you need to do is tell us who did it so we can kill them."

Cass gave her brother a small smile. "Thank you, but you don't need to worry about killing anyone."

"You want me sit here and do nothing? You want to allow them to say those nasty things about you without any percussions?"

A small chuckle escaped Cass' lips. "They won't get away with it. With or without drums."

Hermione laughed too but stopped quickly when she saw the angry look on Harry's face.

"You need to take this seriously Cass," he hissed. "And if you won't then I will."

She leaned over and gave him a hug before turning back to her food. "Harry, I took care of everything."

Before he could ask her what it was she actually did the owls flew through the hall dropping off everyone's mail. While looking to see if Hedwig or Toebald had entered he noticed a familiar gray owl with a red envelope.

"Is that Lux with a howler?"

Cass remained silent but nodded her head and smiled. When Harry opened his mouth to question why she was happy about this she shushed him and pointed to the Ravenclaw table.

Glancing over he noticed Luna was looking at them with a smile and she nodded at Cass before turning her attention back to the owls. When the howler was dropped it landed in front of two boys who were sitting next to Luna.

' _YOU DISGUSTING PIGS! TALKING ABOUT WOMEN IN SUCH A MANNER. THE FACT YOU THOUGHT OF TRYING TO TRICK A THIRTEEN YEAR GIRL INTO LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE WHO WON'T GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY SO YOU COULD SHAG HER IS APPALLING. AND SHE'S TOO SMART TO FALL FOR THAT ANYWAY. AND TO SPEAK SO CASUALLY ABOUT IT AS YOU STROLL THE GROUNDS! YOU'RE LUCKY PEOPLE CAN'T APPARATE INTO HOGWARTS OR I'D BE THERE WITH MY WAND READY TO CRURSE YOU DICKS OFF. GO TO HELL!'_

The entire hall looked at the two boys in silence for a full minute - the reactions a mix of disgust, anger and pity - before Dumbledore stood up and excused everyone. As the students began to leave Flitwick ran to the boys as fast as his small legs could carry him while yelling at them for being a disgrace to Ravenclaw house.

When they made it out the doors Hermione, Ginny and the five second year boys turned to Cass with questioning eyes, but she was too busy looking for someone to notice them. When she finally spotted her blonde Ravenclaw friend she waved her over.

"Thanks for your help Luna," Cass smiled as she pulled her into a hug.

"You don't need to thank me. Lux needed to know where to go," Luna responded in her dreamy voice. As the group started to walk she casually added, "And you wouldn't have been able to slip the veritaserum you stole from Snape into their goblets so they can't make up a story to the professors. It would have been too obvious."

As though it were choreographed the group stopped moving as one and turned to Cass once again.

"What? There's no proof."

Cass had to deal with people staring at her for the next few days because of the howler; even though her name wasn't said the mention of a thirteen year old who could change her appearance made it obvious who the boys were discussing.

After charms on Tuesday Professor Flitwick asked Cass to stay so he could speak with her. He told her that Dumbledore removed house points from the boys but said he couldn't do anything else because 'nothing actually happened, and it was only an overheard conversation'. Noticing Cass' anger rising, Flitwick quickly added that he did not agree with the headmaster's punishment, and chose to take away their Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year, as well as assigning detention every weekend until the end of term.

 **xx**

"I don't want to go to double defense tomorrow," Cass groaned into her pillow.

Hermione looked up from her textbook to glare at Cass before fidgeting so she was in a more comfortable position on her bed. "Why don't you like Lockhart? He's a brilliant man and we're lucky to be taught by him."

Cass was about to answer when she noticed Parvati and Lavender were listening to their conversation. Instead she told Hermione and Ginny to join her on her bed, and when her friends did she slid the curtains shut and cast a privacy spell so the other girls couldn't hear.

Taking a deep breath Cass began to rant, "I don't like him for a lot of reasons. One, he's conceited and it's annoying. Two, I think he's fake. Three, he gave me detentions. Four, his book 'Wanderings with Werewolves' is bull. And there's a billion others."

While Cass was regaining her breath Hermione grabbed the book Cass mentioned and put it on the bed. "Why just this book?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny, catching on to what Hermione realized, explained, "You said this book specifically. He has numerous books published, but you only mentioned this one being, as you so eloquently phrased it, 'bull'. Why?"

Cass took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. "What I'm going to tell you two isn't a secret per say, but it isn't something you can talk about. Okay?" When both girls nodded their agreement she continued, "I never read the book but I do know everything in there about werewolves is incorrect.

"He goes on and on about saving people from these ferocious creatures. Werewolves are just people who are afflicted with lycanthropy. Not all of them are bloodthirsty monsters. I know there are some, but there are a lot who aren't. People with lycanthropy have trouble getting jobs! There aren't many companies or firms that will hire someone who gets furry once a month. Even the ministry won't hire someone with lycanthropy! Werewolves are classified as 'magical creatures', so they can't take a wizards job. It's disgusting and Lockhart's crappy writing continues to prevent any potential acceptance or unity or integration between us all."

"Wow…" Hermione hadn't expected Cass to be so passionate about the subject, so she was slightly taken aback. "It's amazing you care so much, but why? Not that you shouldn't, because from what you are saying I agree with you. But what caused you to care about werewolves so much?"

Cass looked between her friends before finding and picking at a loose string on her blanket. "BecauseIknowone," she said under her breath.

Ginny grabbed her hand so that she'd look up at them. "You can tell us, Cass. You know we won't judge you or tell anyone what you say. But if you don't want to we won't force you."

"You guys are the best," Cass smiled. Taking another deep breath she checked to make sure the privacy wards were still intact, then told the story of a four year old boy named Remus Lupin, who was attacked in his sleep, grew up with the fear he wouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts, met his best friends who did whatever they could to protect him, never dated or married because of his fear he would never be accepted, moved to America because their government was more accepting of his condition, and recently moved back to England so he could be with the only family he had, even if they weren't related by blood.

Even though they still believed that Lockhart did all of the things he wrote about, Hermione and Ginny were more wary about what he taught in class. They realized his lessons were bias against the creatures, implying they were all horrifying monsters that needed to be removed.

The last day of January landed on a Sunday, and Cass was in the Room of Requirement when a thought occurred to her. Forgetting she was only wearing a pair of booty-shorts and a crop top, an outfit she wore when practicing jazz dances so that it was easier to move, she ran to Gryffindor tower. Looking around the common room for Oliver she noticed most of the occupants were looking at her. Ignoring the stares she ran over to the Weasley twins, who were sitting at one of the tables in the corner, and asked if they'd seen the sixth year.

It took them a few moments to respond, but finally George came to his senses and pointed to the staircase that lead to the boys' dormitories.

"Thanks George!" Cass called over shoulder as she ran to the stairs. "Can you get the team together? I have an idea." Before he could answer she had already made her way up the staircase.

"Yup," Fred started as he rose from his seat, "I'm definitely in love."

Five minutes later Cass and Oliver walked back into the common room and joined the rest of the quidditch team.

Oliver looked at the group before saying, "Alright team. Cass here said she knows how we can practice without breaking Dumbledore's 'no quidditch in winter' rule." Sweeping his arm towards the door he looked at her and said, "Lead the way, lass."

Confused when she led them to a blank wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, everyone's eyes, except for Harry's, widened in surprise and amazement when a door appeared out of nowhere.

Pushing the door open in a grand manner Cass excitedly said, "Welcome to our new training facility!"

"What is this?" Alicia asked as she moved around the room and picked up the weird looking balls on the ground.

Harry looked at his sister with a wide smile. "Cass, this is genius!"

Cass beamed in thanks before moving to the center of the room and facing the others. "Unfortunately we won't be able to fly in here, but we can practice blocking, beating and shooting. This," she picked up the black and white ball, "is a soccer ball, or a football here in England. Oliver would stand in the net over there and we try and kick it past him. Usually there is only one ball in play, but to focus on reflexes we can have as many going as we want."

Moving over to a machine in the corner Cass activated the rune on the side so it would work in the castle. "This is a pitching machine, which will be great for the beaters. We put baseballs in it," she picked up one of the balls and showed them where it would go, "and the machine spits them back out at different speeds. Baseballs are smaller than bludgers, so if you can hit these consistently you'll easily be able to hit the bludgers during a match.

"And finally," Cass picked up one of the orange balls, "these basketballs will be good practice for the chasers. You can throw and shoot it into the hoops, which we can change the angle and size of so that there's more of a challenge. I'm not sure what we can do for Harry, though.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked nervously.

Angelina grabbed one of the basketballs and tossed it through one of the rings. "I think this is amazing!" Cass grinned and looked at her teammates to see if they shared the same opinion.

Katie stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Cass' shoulders. "I agree with Angelina - the other teams won't know what hit them." Leaning closer to her she stage whispered, "I also think you should put some pants on. Fred, George and Oliver look like their eyes are on the verge of popping out of their heads."

Cass looked over at the guys as they all turned their heads away from her in an, unintentionally, obvious way. Blushing, she asked the room for a pair of sweatpants, and when they materialized she quickly slipped them on.

"Alright team," Oliver said clapping his hands together, "let's start training!"

Oliver had the team practice every night after dinner. During the sessions each person practiced for their own positions for an hour and a half, not including Cass who would alternate each day. For the last hour the team would practice together, occasionally training for a position different than the one they played.

By the time February ended and March rolled around the Gryffindor quidditch team was in the best shape Oliver could remember from his five years playing.

The first match of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, was played on the second Sunday of March. Gryffindor scored five times within the first ten minutes of the game and when the snitch was caught by Hufflepuff's seeker the ending score was 420-190 with Gryffindor winning.

The Great Hall was noticeably quieter with a majority of Gryffindor house missing; a party had been thrown in the common room and the Weasley twins convinced the house elves to cater it. A large feast and dessert was available, and alcoholic drinks were brought in by the upper year students. Though Harry didn't drink he did lend Oliver his invisibility cloak to cover the bottles, which proved useful when McGonagall broke up the party at two in the morning.

"What classes did you pick?"

Hermione put her sandwich down and grabbed a form from her bag. Cass took it and her jaw dropped. "Mione, this is every class offered."

She just shrugged and went back to her lunch. "I want to learn as much as I can."

"But don't the classes overlap? How would you be able to take each subject?"

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "I already talked to McGonagall about it. She spoke to some people at the ministry and they gave me something to help."

Cass gave a small chuckle and responded, "Unless it's a time turner I don't know what they could have." When Hermione turned her head back to her plate with a small blush Cass choked on her drink. "They're giving you a time turner to take more classes? Dumbledore told my dad they were all destroyed which is why he couldn't save my Uncle James and Aunt Lily." Her hair had turned red and her eyes black, a warning to anyone that knew her that she was furious.

Hermione's faced paled when she looked up again. "He said that?"

Cass didn't respond. Instead she stood and threw her plate on the floor, stomping out of the Great Hall.

 **xx**

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins left charms Professor Flitwick called out, "Miss Granger, Miss Black, may I speak to you both please." The girls looked at each other before making their way up to the front of the classroom.

"What's up Professor?" Cass asked, placing her bag on the ground.

A small chuckle passed his lips at Cass' typical New York response. "I would like to offer you both the opportunity to be placed in fourth year charms next year. You are well beyond capable in my opinion." A large smile spread on Cass' face but Hermione looked confused.

"How can we skip a full year? We haven't learned any of those charms yet."

"An easy fix," Flitwick smiled as he turned to face Hermione. "I can tutor you this summer, should you accept. We could have a lesson once a week, and I am confident you will be prepared for next year."

Hermione was excited, but still not completely sold on the idea. "But we're underage, and we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. If we do we'll be kicked out of the wizarding world."

"If I may, Professor?" Cass asked and when Flitwick nodded she continued, "I'm sure that if it's lessons we won't be removed, but if you're nervous we could have the classes at my house. The fact my parents can perform magic means our signature would be hidden."

Flitwick looked between the girls and happily added, "I will speak to your parents, Miss Black, but I would be happy to hold the lessons at your house should they allow me to. What do you say, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's smile took over her face as she happily exclaimed, "I'm in!"

 **xx**

"Hey guys!"

Cass and Harry were sitting on one of the couches in the common room talking to Sirius and Alex while their friends were doing homework.

"Soap! Pup!" Sirius screamed through the mirror. "How're classes going? Cause any mischief lately?"

A hand smacked his head before Alex popped into the frame. "I miss you both."

"I miss you too mom," Cass said with a small smile. "And not too much mischief dad," she added with a smirk.

Harry started to laugh, which grabbed the adults' attention. "Not much? She stole from Snape and made two guys lose their Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year."

All heads in the common room, excluding Ginny, Hermione and the other four first year boys, turned to face Cass with wide eyes. Ignoring them, Cass added, "They deserved it. And Tonks helped me take care of it, so don't worry about what happened."

Fred, who was sitting with George, Lee and Angelina, turned back to his friends and chuckled, "Still in love."

"WHAT?!" Cass dropped the mirror when Sirius screamed, Hermione squeaked from the outburst, and Seamus, who had been writing an essay for transfiguration, accidentally scribbled on the parchment. When Cass picked up the mirror again she immediately regretted it because Sirius growled, "Whoever just said they love my daughter has another thing coming. You better watch your back!"

Quickly hanging up the call Cass pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. "Did you hear anyone say they love me?" she asked Harry.

Between fits of laughter he was able to respond, "No, but you know his hearing is much better than ours thanks to good ol' Pads."

"I'm going to hit him with a newspaper next time I see him," she mumbled just loud enough for Harry to hear, which sent him into another round of laughter.

Cass and Hermione were informed by McGonagall that she managed to make a schedule where they could take all of the electives they wanted without the use of a time turner, but to take divination they wouldn't be able to take fourth year charms.

 **xx**

"What do you think we should do?" Hermione questioned that night while they were getting ready for bed. "I want as many O.W.L.s as possible. Maybe we should just stick with our year group?"

"You can do that, but there's no way I'm taking divination," Cass said as she began to French braid her hair. When Hermione gave her a questioning look she added, "I don't believe in that crap. Besides, 'divination', which isn't real, is the reason Harry doesn't have parents."

Hermione's jaw fell as she dropped onto her bed. "What?" she whispered.

Cass grabbed her hairbrush and sat behind Hermione so she could braid her hair as well. "The divination professor, her name is Trelawney, was at a bar or pub or something when she had a 'vision'. Snape was nearby and heard it, then told Voldemort and eventually told Dumbledore. To paraphrase, it was something along the lines of 'Someone born at the end of July will have power the Dark Lord doesn't know about and will be marked as his equal'."

"Harry's scar?" Hermione asked quietly.

Cass gave a soft chuckle, "You should have been in Ravenclaw. Yeah, we guess, if you believe that mumbo-jumbo, that Harry's scar is the mark. But then the prophecy or whatever continues with 'one has to die at the hands of the other because neither can live while the other survives'."

"But," Hermione turned to face Cass, "Voldemort died trying to kill Harry. Wouldn't that mean the prophecy was true?"

"You would think. But my mom learned that Voldewart promised Snape he wouldn't harm my Aunt Lily, who he was creepily obsessed with. I guess that's why Snape told Dumbledore, to protect her? But anyway, Snape and Voldefart accidentally made an unbreakable vow, so when Aunt Lily was killed, Voldy paid the consequence. The prophecy could've applied to Neville, but he chose to attack Harry. He chose to believe a one year old could kill him. But Harry didn't do anything - Voldemort died at his own hands when he killed Aunt Lily. The Avada he shot at Harry had no power behind it, so that's why he died and Harry didn't.

"And all of that is why I refuse to be taught by Trelawney."

Hermione didn't know what to say at first so she just nodded dumbly. Once Cass finished her hair she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll be taking fourth year charms with you."

Cass was finally able to play in a quidditch match during the last game of April. Fred ended up in detention with Snape so Cass played beater alongside George. Ravenclaw was playing the best they could but they were no match for the Gryffindors.

Cass picked up her bat and was about to hit a bludger towards one of the Ravenclaw chasers when she heard George screaming for her to watch out. Before she could react the other bludger slammed into her right knee cap, completely shattering it. The _crunch_ that the impact made caused the Ravenclaw chaser to drop the quaffle.

"Alicia! Catch," Cass yelled as she grabbed the falling quaffle and passed it to her teammate. George began to make his way towards her but she waved him off.

When Harry caught the snitch the final score was 570-190. After a victory lap the team made their way to the ground, and as soon as Cass landed her leg buckled under her.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," she chuckled but tears were building in her eyes. George scooped her into his arms and began walking towards the castle to bring her to Madame Pomfrey but his path was blocked by Lockhart.

"Great game," he said with a large smile before looking at Cass' leg. "Would you like me to fix that?" Before Cass could tell him to get lost he pointed his wand at her knee. " _Brackium Emendo_! You're wel-"

He was cut off by Cass yelling, "You incompetent idiot! What did you do to my leg?!"

McGonagall had been trying to reach George and Cass, but when she heard the screaming she began to push students out of her way. "What is the meaning of this?"

Before Lockhart could answer, Cass ranted, "This person I'm forced to call 'Professor' tried to fix my leg, without my consent by the way, and removed all of the bones in it!"

Lockhart smiled guiltily before adding, "Yes, well, at least your knee is no longer broken."

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall spoke with exasperation evident in her voice, "please bring Miss Black up to the hospital wing." George nodded before turning and walking towards the castle.

 **xx**

Hermione paced anxiously in the common room, waiting for Harry or George to walk in. When the two entered she rounded on them, "How is she?"

"She's fine, Hermione," Harry smiled as her pulled her into a reassuring hug. "She needs to stay overnight so her bones can grow back, but she'll be released tomorrow morning."

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped back from Harry. "Good, good. I'm so glad she's okay." Taking another calming breath she looked at the boys and asked, "Do you guys want to head down for dinner? I don't know about you, but todays stress left me very hungry."

The boys agreed, and after changing out of their quidditch gear the three made their way to the Great Hall, where the talk of the night was Cass calling a professor an idiot after he removed all of the bones in her leg.

Cass was released the next morning but refused to go to DADA. By lunch she had created a petition to get Lockhart removed as a professor, and by dinner it was signed by over half the school.

After dinner was dismissed Cass made her way to the head table. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall. May I please speak with you?"

"Of course Miss Black. Let's head to my office." When the two finally arrived they each took a seat before McGonagall asked, "What can I help you with?"

Cass handed over two pieces of parchment. "Because you are Deputy Headmistress I wanted to show you these. The first is a petition to have Lockhart removed as a professor, and is signed by over half of the students. The second is the first quiz he assigned our class." When McGonagall looked over the quiz Cass blushed and added, "Please ignore the answers I put."

McGonagall looked up at Cass and tried to hide a chuckle. "I can see you are not a fan of our newest professor. I will discuss this with Headmaster Dumbledore. There is a lot of evidence here that shows many people find him to be an incompetent teacher. You may head back to Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you Professor," Cass said as she stood from her chair and made her way to the door, but before she grabbed the handle she turned back. "I don't know if you've ever read 'Wanderings with Werewolves', but it paints all werewolves as vicious monsters. And you and I both know someone who doesn't deserve the stigma that comes with that. Just a reminder about what he's teaching us."

The end of May brought finals and a manic Hermione.

"Cass you're going to fail your defense final! You haven't been in class all month and you're not studying!"

Cass laughed and looked at her best friend. "Hermione, breathe. I talked to my parents and they told me if I get a T they wouldn't care. But only for that class. That's the only exam we have left, and then its summer break where you'll be hanging out at my house all the time! It'll be amazing, and my dad connected our floo to your house, the Weasley's and my Uncle Remus', and he has a pool. So stop stressing out!"

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded like ' _just because you get a T doesn't mean I want one_ ' before dropping into one of the common room chairs and picking up her textbook. Cass chuckled before returning to her game of exploding snap.

"Bye guys!" Cass yelled to her friends as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express and made their way towards their parents. Sirius was standing with Mo and Wendy Granger and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Cass jumped into her father's arms for a hug. "Hey Soap, I've missed you!" Putting her down, he added with a laugh, "You too Pup," as he gave Harry a hug. "Your mom's at the Three Broomsticks saving us a table for dinner. I've invited the Grangers and Weasleys." Cass, Hermione and Ginny squealed with excitement before linking arms and exiting the platform.

As everyone else turned to leave Sirius grabbed the twins' arms. "Not so fast." When Fred and George turned to look at him he said, "One of you said they love my daughter. I don't know which, so I'm warning you both. You better have been joking. And don't ever think about dating my princess."

Acting as though nothing happened Sirius made his way back into the muggle world. Meanwhile, Fred and George paled before looking at each other and gulping. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

.

 _A/N: And now we move on to third year! Also, can you figure out why I picked Mo and Wendy as Hermione's parents' names?_


	6. Year 3 Part 1

**Chapter 6: Year 3 Part 1**

 **xx**

 _A/N: So I'm not a fan of the time turner, so Hermione isn't using it (as you may have figured out from the last chapter). I made it so each class is set for twice a week. When I did this I didn't plan out DADA lining up with full moons (I forgot to check_ _). So, Snape will only be taking over one of Lupin's DADA classes with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and that's in March._

 _A/N2: I changed the steps it takes to become an animagus for this story. As Demi Lovato says, sorry not sorry._

 _A/N3: I swear I'm not giving up on this story. I have had so much trouble writing third year. Any time I tried to think of something a plot bunny for a different story would pop into my head._

 _Disclaimer: I have a car I named Teddy. It's not a disclaimer so much as I wanted to let y'all know._

 **xx**

"It was amazing!" Ron raved during the trip to Hogwarts about his family's trip to Egypt. "We were able to spend time with Bill and Charlie, who we never see anymore."

"I've missed Bill. He's my favorite brother," Ginny added, ignoring Ron's scowl.

The ride on the Hogwarts Express for the new school year was the same as any other - filled with stories of their summer and tons of laughter. Even in the largest compartment that the friends could find they were sitting extremely close together - not that they cared. Between nine kids, a rat, a snake and his carrying tank, an owl cage and Hermione's new half-kneazle Crookshanks, the ride on the Express was so much fun that before they knew it, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

 **xx**

After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore moved to the podium for his customary beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome back students. I hope your summer holiday was enjoyable and that you are ready for a new year of learning.

"A few announcements before the feast begins. First, the Forbidden Forrest's name has not changed, therefore it is still forbidden to enter. Second, Mr. Filch's extended list of banned items can be found on his office door. And finally, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Remus Lupin."

The students applauded as Lupin stood from his seat at the head's table as Cass spit out the pumpkin juice she had just sipped. "Harry! Did you know about this?" she asked her brother who looked equally surprised.

"No, and I'm going to yell at Sirius for not telling us."

Dumbledore must have finished his speech while the two were talking because the table was suddenly filled with food. As Cass loaded her plate Hermione leaned across the table and questioned, "Remus Lupin? As in your uncle Remus?"

"Yup. And he didn't tell us he would be teaching here, so he's going to get an earful."

 **xx**

"DAD!" Every occupant of the common room jumped at Cass' scream, and she had been in her room. "Why didn't you tell me Uncle Remus was going to teach here?!"

Sirius laughed before answering, "I wanted to see your reaction when you found out. It was definitely worth it."

Cass scowled at her father. "You're a meanie, Sirius Orion Black."

"Maybe so, but I love you Soap."

Cass rolled her eyes and groaned, "You're annoying, but I love you too, Dad. I'll talk to you later. G'night."

"Good night Love. And happy early birthday."

"First day of classes and Uncle Remus still doesn't feel well enough to do anything," Cass sighed sadly, turning to Harry during History of Magic.

Harry looked at his sister and nodded. "Yeah. It sucks that he's allergic to wolfsbane. It would probably be a lot less painful if he could take it than having to go all Wolverine every month."

"Ain't that the truth." Cass turned her attention back to her notebook and continued to doodle with her pencil.

"I wish there was something we could do."

Cass' eyes widened and she excitedly faced Harry again before exclaiming, "I know what we can do!"

Dean turned around from his seat and laughed. "That's great Cass, but you know we are in class, right?"

Her face turned bright red as she realized she had yelled in her excitement. Thankfully Professor Binns didn't notice, and continued to ramble on about some goblin rebellion.

Leaning back towards Harry Cass whispered, "After dinner we're stopping at McGonagall's office."

 **xx**

"Enter." Cass and Harry pushed open McGonagall's door and smiled. "Take a seat Mr. Potter, Miss Black. What can I do for you? Or should I be asking, what have you done? I know those smiles- your father's wore them when they were about to get into trouble."

The siblings sat and Cass started, "Hypothetically, if Harry and I were to try and become animagi to help someone we love, how could we get away with not talking for an entire month because of having a mandrake leaf in our mouth? Hypothetically, of course."

McGonagall looked at the two students in disbelief. Pinching the bridge of her nose she took a deep breath and said, "I suppose, hypothetically, you could have a professor, such as myself, speak to Madame Pomfrey about having a note sent to the other professors saying there is a medical reason you cannot speak, but that you will use a quill and parchment to ask or answer questions. Hypothetically, of course."

"We have Herbology tomorrow," Harry said with a smile, "and Transfirguration with you on Monday. Will we, hypothetically, know by then if a note has been sent to the professors?"

Rubbing her temples McGonagall responded, "I will be in my classroom forty-five minutes before class starts. You are dismissed."

The two quickly left her office and, walking arm in arm, made their way to the common room.

"This has been the best ending for my birthday," Cass said happily before giving the Fat Lady the password to the common room. "I can't wait for class tomorrow."

Cass and Harry were able to sneak into Greenhouse 5 after Herbology and before they made their way to Lupin's class. Pocketing the mandrake leaves required for the process of becoming animagi, they walked into the classroom and took their seats, Cass next to Hermione and Harry next to Neville.

"Where's this new professor?" Draco drawled. "Class was supposed to begin five minutes ago."

As if on cue the door swung open and a tall man with green eyes, greying sandy hair, and scars on his face walked in. "Sorry I'm late class." Moving to the front of the room he leaned against the front of his desk and continued, "Welcome to third year Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year is dedicated to leaning about dark creatures and how to defend yourself, should you find yourself fighting against one.

"Please stand up and make your way to the left side of the room." Once everyone moved Lupin pointed to a wardrobe directly across from them. "Within this wardrobe is a boggart. Can anyone tell me any information about them?" Hermione was the only person to raise her hand. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Granger," Hermione answered for him. "A boggart is a shapeshifter. They usually lurk in dark spaces, such as wardrobes, closets, or under a bed. No one knows what a boggart truly looks like because once one is seen it takes the shape of whatever the person fears the most."

"Five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger. Now, there is only one way to defeat a boggart, and the incantation is simple - all you need to do is flick your wrist in a diagonal from right to left and say _Riddikulus_. Give it a try." As the students practiced Lupin walked around and gave pointers and corrections. Once he felt confident each student knew what they were doing he stood in front of them once again. "The wand movement and incantation are important, however a strong mind and good concentration are just as crucial.

"I need a volunteer. How about you?"

Neville's eyes widened in fear when he realized he was the one Remus was pointing to. "Me?" When Remus nodded he stepped forward slightly.

"What is your name, and what do you fear the most?"

"Neville Longbottom, sir. And, uhm, ProfessorSnapescaresmethemost," he mumbled. When Remus asked him to repeat himself he said a little louder, "Professor Snape scares me."

Some of the students laughed, mostly the Slytherins, and Remus chuckled as well before saying, "Yes, I do suppose he can be scary. Neville, if I'm not mistaken your grandmother is Augusta. Always wears a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and carries a bright red bag?" When Neville nodded Lupin moved closer and whispered something to him before moving to the wardrobe and taking hold of the handle. "Are you ready Neville? On the count of three - one, two, three."

When the wardrobe opened an exact replica of Severus Snape stepped out and made his way forward. Neville took a moment before pointing his wand and saying, _"Riddikulus_!" The image of Snape suddenly began to change, and soon it was wearing a large, ridiculous vulture hat, a pair of feminine green robes, and holding a bright red handbag.

Remus began to laugh before saying, "Well done Neville. Who's next? You are, of course, not required to participate today."

Those who wanted to face the boggart formed a line and when Parvati stepped forward first the boggart turned into a mummy. " _Riddikulus_!" Once the spell passed her lips the dressing began to unravel, and soon after there was only a pile of bandages on the ground.

Ron stepped up next and a spider appeared before roller-skates were placed on each of its legs, causing it to fall on the ground. Seamus' turned into a banshee, which then turned into gold. Blaise's turned into a giant eyeball, then changed into a large meatball. Harry's turned into Sirius telling him he was no longer wanted in their house, who then changed into a dog, but with Sirius' face. Draco's turned into his father yelling at him for being a disappointment. After a few attempts he finally got the image of Lucius to trip and fall into a pie conveniently located on the floor. Cass' turned into Harry's body, dead on the ground, then morphed into the bodies of Sirius and Alex. It took her a few attempts as well, but she finally got the boggart to turn into Sirius doing the worm.

Before class ended Remus had everyone take their seats again. "Your previous Defense professors were, to be frank, idiots. Something I plan to do with each of my classes that Quirrell and Lockhart didn't do is have you exercise. Knowing how to defend yourself is important, but if you become exhausted during the battle it is pointless, and you will lose. Every Monday we will meet by the Black Lake until it becomes too cold. Defense is your last class that day, so you'll be able to shower directly after. That's all. Class dismissed."

 **xx**

That night in the common room the third years and Ginny sat together in front of the fire doing their homework.

"That was the best Defense lesson we've ever had," Seamus said. "Lupin knows what he's doing."

Everyone agreed before Lavender added, "And he is easy on the eyes." Ginny, Hermione and Parvati nodded but Cass made a weird face. "What? You don't agree he's shaggable?" Cass gagged and Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed, knowing why she responded that way. "Are you really such a prude, Cass? That's sad."

"Are you really such an asshole, Lavender?"

Before she could retort, Cass reached into her bag and pulled a mirror out. Moving to sit next to Harry, she looked at the mirror and said, "Uncle Remus." After a few moments of silence her reflection was replaced with Remus' face.

"Hi Soap," he said through the mirror. "Is everything okay?"

Lavender and Parvati's eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of their heads, but Cass ignored them. "Nothing's wrong. Just seeing how you're doing after your first day as a professor."

"I enjoyed it. I hope I can be a better professor than your previous ones."

Harry leaned over so he could be seen and said, "Trust us Uncle R, you definitely are. We should get back to our homework now. We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then. Good night Cub, night Soap. I love you both."

"Love you too," they chimed before hanging up the call.

An awkward silence overtook the group. "So…" Seamus dragged out the word before turning to Hermione, "help me with this potions essay?"

On Monday morning Cass and Harry rushed through breakfast and ran to their Transfiguration classroom.

"Morning Professor," Cass said excitedly once the door closed. "Are Harry and I sick? We haven't talked all morning, so if we're not than that was a waste."

McGonagall bit her lip in an effort to not burst into laughter. Once she regained her composure she responded, "According to Madame Pomfrey you've both come down with a case of 'larynmononuclegitis'. It is an illness that shares the symptoms of both mononucleosis and laryngitis, and the potions required to prevent you from being contagious cannot be mixed with the potions needed to heal one's vocal chords. Therefore, she recommends not speaking for at least one month." Ignoring the tiny voice in her head telling her it was inappropriate, Cass pulled McGonagall into a hug, which she surprisingly returned.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black, I highly recommend running to the infirmary to be examined. I expect you to be a few minutes late and have a note describing your vocal restrictions for me. After all, it would not make sense if I already knew about you both being sick before you are diagnosed."

The siblings hugged her one last time before heading to the infirmary.

 **xx**

"I can't believe you guys can't talk," Ron said through a mouthful of food during lunch. "How long do you think you will have to be quiet?" Cass grabbed a notebook and pen from her bag and wrote ' _at least a month, according to Madame Pomfrey_ '. When Ron read that he choked on his chicken sandwich. "Bloody hell. I don't think I would be able to be quiet that long." Cass just shrugged before she felt two people push their way into the seats on either side of her.

"Miss Black, my darling," Fred, who was sitting on her right, said flirtatiously, "now that you can't yell at me I've decided to run through the nicknames I've thought of for you. I find calling you Cass to be so…the same as everyone else. We Weasley twins like to stand out! If you hear one you are fond of just give me a wink." Cass dramatically dropped her head onto the table before turning to face him again. "A few options. 'Morphy', 'Scary When Angry', 'Silent But Deadly', 'PeePee', 'Rooster Wrangler', 'Basilisk Beater'-"

Cutting him off, Cass pushed him off the bench and rolled her eyes. Turning to face George he held his hands up in a form of surrender and said, "Cass is fine by me, Love."

 **xx**

That night in the common room Harry passed Cass a note that read:

 _Sis,_

 _As dumb as Fred was for coming up with those nicknames, it got me thinking. I always called you Cass because everyone back home, except Sirius and Alex, called you Pia and I wanted to be different. But here everyone calls you Cass, so it's not a special name anymore. Maybe it's dumb, but I want to have a nickname for you; something that when you hear you automatically know is me. Plus, we need names for our animagus forms. I came up with some ideas; I'll number them and whichever one you pick (if you pick one) just hold up that many fingers.  
(1) Cassie - it's similar but still different.  
(2) Soap - since that's what Sirius, Alex and Uncle R call you, I know you'll answer to it.  
(3) Suds - it's my own take on Soap.  
Any specific one you like?_

 _-Your favorite, super handsome brother_

Chuckling, Cass looked over to Harry and held up three fingers. Turning back to her Ancient Runes textbook she smiled and thought, ' _I have the sweetest, and strangest, brother ever. Maybe I'll buy him some dish soap or bubbles for Christmas._ '

During Potions on Wednesdays and Fridays Snape would use any excuse he could to remove points from Gryffindor. Points were usually taken from Cass and Harry because of their 'attitude' or 'cheek', but because they couldn't speak that excuse didn't work. The two were also 'O' students, so their work couldn't be a reason for deductions. ' _The flobberworm skins aren't piled neatly on your desk_ ' and ' _You didn't put your cauldrons away in a timely manner_ ' became some of his favorite excuses. Thankfully, Remus came up with ways to reinstate those points, such as ' _Ten points for getting a perfect score on your quiz_ '. He also gave back any points unfairly taken from any other student, no matter what house they belonged to. He quickly became one of the school's favorite professors.

Hermione's birthday fell on a Sunday so Cass and Ginny put together a surprise party for her in the Gryffindor common room the night before. The party was a success and didn't die down until the early hours of the morning. To prevent getting in trouble for being out after curfew Luna slept in the girls' dorm.

A loud ' _pop_ ' in the middle of the room woke the girls with a scream.

"Sorry to scares you missesses. Twiddley is here to ask if the lions are okay. There were not many peoples sitting at the table to eats breakfast or lunch. Other elveses go check the other rooms."

Taking a calming breath Hermione sat up in her bed and said, "Thank you, Twiddley, for your concern. There was a small party last night and we are all tired, which is why there were so few Gryffindors at lu- Did you say _lunch_?!"

"Yes Miss. Its is a small bit after one-thirty in the afternoon. Would you like Twiddley to bring yous food?" When the six girls nodded their heads the elf popped away for a couple of minutes before returning to the exact same spot. After a snap of her fingers a table of breakfast foods appeared, as well as a large berry smoothie for Cass.

"Thank you Twiddley," Ginny said with a mouth full of bacon as the elf popped away.

The next seventeen days of continued silence were torture for Cass and Harry, and a few times they almost talked which would have ruined their work so far. They put sticking charms on the leaves and their tongues, so accidentally swallowing it or spitting it out wasn't a concern. However, if they opened their mouth more than the amount it took to take a sip of a smoothie, someone could potentially see the leaf, ask what it was, not get an answer, then ask a professor who would investigate… How their fathers' went a month without speaking baffled them.

Thankfully for Cass, with one of the presents she bought for Hermione's birthday she was still able to communicate with her girlfriends; four journals - one each for Hermione, Ginny, Luna and herself - that were connected with a special charm and had an unlimited amount of pages. Whatever was written in one would appear in the other three, and at the end of each message their initials automatically appeared, making it easy to keep track of who said what.

Cass would never tell anyone, except Harry or her parents, that she got the idea from Tom Riddle's diary.

The night of October 3rd Cass and Harry slept in the infirmary. They wanted to sleep in the Room of Requirement to complete their animagus transformations in privacy but McGonagall was adamant that they be in a place where she could keep an eye on them. Too excited to be cured of their 'larynmononuclegitis', as well as unable to argue back, the siblings went to sleep dreaming of the potential animals they can be. The last thing McGonagall heard before her students dozed off was Cass mumbling, "God I hope my animagus isn't something like a whale."

 **xx**

After their last class of the day Cass dragged Hermione, Ginny and Luna up to their dorm room. Luna had spent so much time with the girls they decided to have her move in with them, so now the girls' dorm had two single beds and one expanded and enlarged bed that could easily fit seven people, transfigured by one of the Black house elves. Cass had them all sit against the headboard while she closed the curtains around them and put up a silencing spell. Once she was certain Parvati or Lavender wouldn't hear their conversation if they came up she looked at her friends and said, "I wasn't sick."

The other three girls looked at her in confusion, so she continued, "I wasn't sick. Neither was Harry. We weren't going to tell anyone but then we decided we shouldn't keep things from our friends. And you guys are my best friends, so how could I not tell you? And we're gonna tell Neville. No one else though because the other guys can't keep a secret. And I trust you guys not to say anything. And I know you won't. And-"

Cass was cut off from her babbling by Ginny grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Get to the point." Cass responded with a smirk before she disappeared, and in her place sat a small robin. When she turned back into herself Ginny and Hermione were staring at her with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Luna, however was smiling.

"Did you try any transformations yet?" she asked in her typical dreamy voice.

"Luna," Hermione looked at the blonde questioningly, "did you not see her turn into a bird just now?"

"Of course I saw silly." When no one said anything she looked to Cass and added, "You're a metamorphmagus. You can change your appearance. You're an animagus. You should be able to change the physical attributes of your robin. It is unfortunate that Harry's stag will always look the same."

Choosing not to ask Luna how she knew of Harry's animagus form, Cass returned to her bird form and tried changing the color of her feathers, then the length of her wings, and finally her size overall. Once she was successful the friends made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

That Friday Harry and Cass waited until their classmates had all left the room for lunch before they approached Remus.

"Hey Uncle Remus," Harry said, getting the man's attention.

"Why haven't you two left for lunch yet? Do you need help with something?"

Cass smiled mischievously before saying, "No, but we have something to help you. And Moony." Remus didn't get a chance to ask what she meant before the kids changed into their animagus forms.

"Merlin's saggy balls," Remus whispered in astonishment, his eyes tearing up. "I can't believe you two did this for me," he added quietly, looking into the bright green eyes of the stag, then to the small bird that perched on his desk. Cass changed back first and pulled her uncle into a hug, quickly followed by Harry.

' _Maybe the full moons here won't suck after all_ ,' Remus thought with a bright smile on his face.

The last Saturday of October held the first quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, as well as the first Hogsmeade weekend. After the game, where Hufflepuff won, the Gryffindor quidditch team sat in the Three Broomsticks to discuss how the other teams played, and come up with plays of their own to beat them. Cass and Harry didn't feel it was the ideal way to spend their first time off the castle grounds, as they wanted to explore the town with their friends, but they both loved the game and wanted to win the Quidditch Cup this year.

Cass and Harry made plans to meet with their friends after the team meeting at twelve thirty in Honeydukes. By the time Oliver let them go it was twelve twenty-three, which didn't give the siblings much time to work on their 'master plan' – cleaning the Shrieking Shack so it would be ready for that night's full moon. Hiding behind a large tree Cass called for one of the Black family house elves. "Po!"

A small elf popped in front of her and Harry with a large smile. "Hello Misses Cappy, whats I can do for you?" Cass smiled at the name the Black elves had come to call her; Harry hadn't been able to pronounce her name for the first few years, and the elves thought it was cute and began calling her that too. However, if anyone called her Cappy _now_ , excluding the elves, they would be hexed into oblivion.

"Po, could you and a few of the other elves please go to the Shrieking Shack over there and clean it up, stock it with healing and pepper-up potions, food and some furniture? Maybe a few couches, a table and chairs? Uncle Remus is going to be transforming into Moony tonight and we want to make sure he'll be safe."

The tiny elf gave a small bow before saying, "Anything for Master Moonmoon," and popping away.

Harry looked at his watch and grabbed Cass' arm, pulling her towards the candy store; they only had one minute left and Hermione did not like when people were late.

The next morning was rough. Cass and Harry had never spent a night making sure a werewolf didn't get injured or do any lasting damage to other creatures, and, though exhausted, were proud to have been able to help Remus. The day also happened to be the twelve year anniversary of Lily and James' murder. Needless to say, it was an emotionally exhausting day.

The third year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into DADA, trying to figure out what creature they would be learning about that day. October and the first half of November had been dedicated to water dwelling creatures, such as mermaids and grindylows, and running laps around the castle.

"Sit down students, please sit," Remus said as he walked into the room and leaned against his desk. "I'm sure you are all anxious to know what we will be learning about today. Can anyone tell me about a Dementor?" A few hand went into the air and Remus called on one of the Slytherins. "Go ahead Miss Greengrass."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that inhabit this earth, and currently guard Azkaban prison. They drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them, bringing depression, decay and despair. If you get too close to a Dementor every good feeling and happy memory will be taken from you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something soulless and evil, and you will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life, and eventually die. This is called the Dementor's Kiss."

"Excellent description, five points to Slytherin. Today I will be teaching you the incantation and wand movements for the only thing known to defeat a Dementor - the Patronus Charm. Over the next few weeks before winter holidays we will meditate so that you can find the happy memory needed to power the charm, and begin reviewing what we have already learned this year so you will be prepared for your end of term exams. This means Mondays are still dedicated to dueling and running.

"Now if everyone could please close their eyes. I want you all to think of the happiest you have ever been."

 **xx**

The Great Hall was buzzing during dinner with conversations about that day's Defense classes. Remus had taught the same lesson to his third through seventh year classes, stating that the incompetence of the previous Defense professors was laughable. So far only the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins, fourth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and any seventh year taking NEWT Defense had the lesson.

"You'll never guess who the only person to cast a corporal patronus today was," Ginny said, pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Oliver Wood!" Her friends' responses of 'No way', 'Oliver did it?' and 'Never would have guessed that' made her chuckle before she added, "I think it took the form of an owl."

"Fitting. Of course it would be an animal that can fly," Cass said, rolling her eyes. "And how do you know all this Gin?"

"Overheard a few of his admirers in the girl's loo earlier. This apparently makes him, and I quote, 'Probably like, the hottest most powerful babe to ever enter Hogwarts. Like ever'." The friends erupted in laughter over Ginny's impersonation of whoever had been fawning over the seventh year. "And the icing on the cake? I'm almost positive I saw a green tie on her neck."

"Black has possession of the quaffle, passes it to Bell - Gryffindor scores again! Hufflepuff is down by ninety as we approach the two hour mark of the game.

"What's this? Diggory spotted the snitch! He may be fast but so is Potter! Fred Weasley smacks a bludger straight to Diggory- it misses but throws him off course! Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff 520-280! What a way to end the last quidditch game of November!"

The last full moon of the semester fell on November 29th, which happened to land on a Monday. This meant Cass and Harry had class the next morning; Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, to be more specific.

"All righ' class. T'day we're gonna work with the flobberworms." A collective groan broke out amongst the students but Hagrid didn't seem to notice. "Grab yer partner and a handful o' lettuce, c'mon it isn' tha' cold."

Cass grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the side. "Mione, I'm exhausted and freezing. I'm going to come up with a reason to go to Pomfrey. Would you be okay if I don't stay?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Cass, most of the flobberworms are dead already. I promise I'll be able to handle all of the work on my own."

Cass thanked her before walking back to Hagrid. "Uhm, excuse me Professor? I think I need to go to the infirmary. My head is pounding and if I want to be able to concentrate on the important and intense lesson you've prepared, I think I need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Importan', huh? I suppose takin' care o' these fellas can wait a mo' while you see Poppy." Looking around at the students, he called over one of the Slytherins. "Take Miss Greengrass with ya'. I don' need you fallin' ill on the way there." Cass was about to argue she could walk herself but realized she didn't have the energy for it. Turning around and heading towards the castle, the two girls walked back silently.

Cass didn't know much about Daphne Greengrass. She had long, ash blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and was often referred to as 'The Ice Queen' due to her 'frozen personality'. The silence between the two had only become more and more awkward, and wasn't broken until Cass said 'thanks' before walking into the infirmary.

Daphne was about to make her way back to class when she heard Cass call out, "Poppy, it's me. I'm just grabbing a Pepper-Up Potion." Curious as to her classmate's blasé entrance she stood behind one of the bed curtains to listen.

"Miss Black, what did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

"That it's not appropriate." Daphne smirked at what she thought was the Gryffindor getting in trouble.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled, "Just like your father. I am speaking to deaf ears, aren't I?"

"You got that right Poppy!" Daphne's jaw dropped. Did she actually speak to the Matron like that? Before she could think anything else another voice joined the conversation, having returned from somewhere in the back of the room she assumed, as there hadn't been anyone else in the infirmary when they got there.

"Hey Soap. How are you feeling today?" Was that Professor Lupin?

"Hey Moony. I'm doing better than you, I'd say. I just need a Pepper-Up Potion. Suds had a bit of a workout last night after all."

Daphne could hear Madame Pomfrey chuckle before Remus started speaking again. "I'm sorry about that. Is your arm okay?" There was no answer, so Daphne assumed Cass must have nodded. "I know the injuries don't transfer between forms but I can't help but worry about you. And Suds really isn't a clever name."

Cass scoffed, "Yeah Uncle R, because names like Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are super clever and secretive.

"Poppy, do you think I could stay here for the rest of my Creatures Class? I'm too exhausted to feed a bunch of dead worms some lettuce."

Daphne shook her head as she snuck out of the infirmary. ' _What on Earth just happened in there?_ '

The Hogwarts Express was leaving on December 15th, so the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year took place on the 13th and 14th. Using the secret passage behind the One-Eyed Witch, Cass snuck Ginny and Luna into Hogsmeade on Sunday. The friends were planning on exchanging gifts during the ride home, and so they all needed to shop.

Once all nine friends were in the village the group split up - Cass, Hermione, Ginny and Luna chose to go into _Morgana's_ , one of the clothing stores that sold mostly muggle-styled outfits.

"What do you think of this?" Luna asked, holding up a pair of yellow overalls.

"Those would look really cute on you Lu," Cass called from the back of the store. "Anyone see any cute sundresses?"

"There are a few over here," Ginny said, pointing to a rack to her left. "I can't believe you are going to Mexico!"

"I am so excited," Cass smiled as she took a white babydoll dress to the fitting room. "What do you think about this one?" she asked as she stepped out.

Hermione looked up and laughed. "I think your father would have a heart attack if he ever saw you wearing that."

"I suppose it is a little short. But it's really cute!"

"Your arse is barely covered!"

Cass huffed, mumbling, 'Party pooper' before stepping back into the fitting room.

 **xx**

After a successful shopping trip Harry, Cass, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron went to the Three Broomsticks for dinner while Ginny and Luna chose to eat at the castle so the professors wouldn't question their absence. Afterwards, Cass chose to take the secret tunnel back to the Hogwarts to make sure the entrances were closed properly. When she reached the halfway point she heard voices headed her way. Pushing herself against the wall, she tried to hide from whoever was coming.

"I'm not sure what you meant by that, Forge, but if you truly want Angelina to no…look at that."

"Oh Miss Cassiopeiaaa," Fred sang, "we know you're in here!"

Stepping out of the shadows, Cass turned to face the Weasley twins and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here? How do you know about this tunnel?"

"We could ask you the same thing," George said, copying her stance while Fred put something in his pocket.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Will you answer me?"

"Will you ask a question we want to answer?"

Cass looked between the two boys and smirked. "Fine, answer this. How did you know I was here? You hadn't been able to see me."

George paled slightly while Fred stammered, "Uhm, a good guess?"

Cass' eyes widened as she put two and two together. "Secret passage, saw me without seeing me, never get in trouble… _Accio_ Marauder's Map!"

The parchment that Fred had put into his pocket flew into Cass' open hand. Looking down at it and seeing it wasn't cleared she took out her wand and tapped the paper saying, "Mischief managed." She looked up at the two boys who were staring at her and smirked before pushing past them and finishing her walk to the castle.

Thinking she was far enough away Fred turned to George and said, "How does she make me fall in love so easily?" However, Cass heard and spun on her heel and stormed back towards them.

"You! You were the one my dad heard! My dad gave me the sex talk this summer because of you!" Fred continued to stare at her with his jaw dropped but George began to laugh at his brother's misfortune. "Fred, let me give you some advice. If you like a girl and want to date her, * _cough_ *Angelina* _cough_ *, you should make sure she understands you aren't _actually_ in love with someone else. That might be the reason she hasn't agreed to let you take her out on a date so far." Fred's jaw dropped even lower and his eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. Cass took a step forward and patted his cheek before making her way back to Hogwarts.

During the trip to King's Cross the friends' compartment was packed so tight they convinced Oliver to place an extension charm on it before he met up with his friends.

"So much better," Cass said as she laid down on one of the benches, placing her head in Seamus' lap. "Let's swap presents now so I can take a nap."

Twenty minutes of chaos later the group settled down and discussed their holiday plans. After another half hour Cass was asleep, and within the next two hours everyone else had passed out too.

When the train arrived at Platform 9¾, Harry and Cass noticed Tonks was there to pick them up. Giving her a hug Cass asked, "What are you doing here? I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to Pia. And, surprise! I'm going to Mexico with you guys and Remus!" She walked towards Harry to give him a hug, then said, "Who knows, maybe I'll meet a man over there." The three of them laughed as they walked through the floo and back to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
